The Pink Glass Slipper
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Bad title, but hey watcha gotta do? Special gift for a special fan. Amy is a beautiful girl who lived a horrible life, being treated coldly by her step mother and sisters, but one day, the prince decides to hold a ball to find his soul mate. Will Amy be able to get to the ball and finally meet the prince, or live her life a a maid? Shadamy and other couples in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Guess what!? Ya better say thank you to Poppy the Rabbit and also tell her happy birthday cause for her birthday present, she asked me to start the Amy as Cinderella. I couldn't pass down on it, even though I did say I was gonna start the Blood Colored Rose, but I hope your not mad at me. Ok, first off, happy birthday, Poppy! Second, I need three OCs in my story! One as the evil step mother and the other two are the wicked step sisters. Now I know that y'all don't like having evil OCs but I thought about using them in this.**

**Ok, another points. 1. All SEEEEEGAAAA characters aren't mine. Alicia the wolf is mine and the OCs are owned by their owners. 2. This story of Cinderella will be…a…bit changed since this is my story and for the hell of it, I'll change the stuff. Don't worry, I won't screw up the story, I'll just change a bit of things. 3. Last, but not least, hope y'all are gonna love my story!**

**Chapter 1. Beginning.**

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful kingdom known as Mobotropolis**(if y'all want a better name, pm me and I'll think about it.)**. In the kingdom, there lived a wonderful house in the country side. This house was the home of the Roses. Arthur and Merina Rose were both happy to be in the country. Nothing too loud, peaceful weather, everything was perfect. Especially their new born baby hedgehog.

When they moved to the country side, they had a miracle happened. A beautiful baby was born and was welcomed in the world. She was a pink hedgehog with crystal green eyes like her father's and curvy bangs on her head like her mother's. She was truly gifted and her parents loved her deeply. They named their baby, Amelia Rose. Nothing could ever ruin their wonderful life.

Until one fateful day, Amelia's mother fell deeply ill from a horrible disease and was dying fast. Her father couldn't handle the sight of his beloved in bed ready to slip away from his grasp. Her mother held her baby and her husband in her arms and sung a lullaby for her baby to go to sleep. Amelia's father cried heavily on his wife and held her tightly. When she was done with her song, Merina couldn't hold herself anymore and finally had the wind of the heavens take her away.

Arthur was terribly sad and heartbroken, he couldn't live with his life anymore. His only love was his baby girl, but without his wife, who would help him raise her? She needed a mother so very badly. So he went out to the community and looked for a suiting bride for him. He hated the fact to marry and replace his dear wife, but he worried much more about Amelia and wanted her to live happily.

A few years went by and Amelia was now 5 years old. She was now a sweet little hedgehog who loved to play and be around her father. Arthur treated her like a jewel and loved her completely. He never had her out of his sight and played with her all the time growing up with his little princess. But it still pained him that she lived a full five years without a mother and still couldn't help, but give her what she wanted. He hoped that someday that a new shining light will fall to him and grant him a wonderful mother for his precious princess.

**Not a good beginning. Sorry, I'm tired today, but…at least you get to read the story, right? Well, I cut this off cause I still need the OCs for it. Next chappie I'll write it much better for y'all. Ok hope you…kinda liked this and please leave a good review. Please? (puppy dog eyes) BYYYYYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry the the first chapter was very bad. I'm too tired and should've planned this out. Ok, I did get...well two OC selections, but I got the girls I want and now it's time to start!**

**Bretice the hedgehog...Myestica**

**Ariel the bat...Poppy the Rabbit**

**Thank you for those OCs!**

**Chapter. A Life of a Maid.**

**(kinda sorta from the first chapter, but since I didn't have OCs I couldn't get it. So this is like the first, but whatever)**

A few months later, Arthur was able to find a wife in a week. A beautiful black hedgehog woman who had money beyond welth had married him only for his looks and maybe a few of his money. Her name was Bretice. She had the eyes of gold and the kindness on the outside, but very cruel in the inside. When Arthur took her to his place to meet Amelia in person, she wasn't really wanting to see her new step daughter in front of her, but to be nice and wanting Arthur to herself, she ended up playing the 'kind' act.

Arthur pulled up to the house in his carriage and saw the Amelia was already outside in her little blue dress he bought her for her birthday. It was a very cute Alice in Wonderland type of dress with her quills in a neat bow and wore little black flats with white stockings.

Amelia saw her father come out and immediately ran up to him in open arms, "Father!" she squealed.

The red hedgehog turned around to see his dear one coming up to him, "Amelia!" he called out squanting down and picking her up in his arms in a big hug.

She giggled around while her father was playing with her for fun till he heard an 'Ahem' behind him. He looked behind him and saw that Bretice was already outside the cart with her two daughters behind her, "Dear, who is this...adorable thing?" she asked with her golden eyes stinging little Amelia to the bone.

"I'm sorry, hun, Amelia, this is Bretice, your new step mother." Arthur told his little daughter as he placed her back on her toes.

Amelia looked up and down at her new step mother and smiled, "Very nice to meet you, Breetise." she said happily.

Bretice was a bit apauled at how she even missused her name, but played along when Arthur was still there, "Nice to meet you, too, Amelia." she said in a sarcastic tone, "these are your step sisters. Sally and Ariel." she motioned the two coming out from behind her.

Sally was a little brown squirl with blue eyes**(I think?) **and bright red short hair. She wore a little yellow lollita dress with white ruffles on the skirt and little black flat heels. She had a little bit of a temper and looked like she hated Amelia. Ariel was a little black bat with mean pink eyes staring at the pink hedgehog. She wore a little white dress with a gold sash around her waist and gold sequins on her skirt.

Amelia walked over to the two and curtsied mannorly, "Very nice to meet you two, too." she said happily.

Sally turned her head away and scowled. Ariel crossed her arms and looked away also, but in a very mean glare before she did.

"I'm sure you three would make wonderful friends." Arthur said walking up to the three kids, "right, Amelia?".

"I...guess." Amelia said softly.

Arthur looked up at his now married wife and gently took her hand, "Now, my dear, why don't I show you the home. It's perfectly great for a quiet stay." he told her pulling her in.

Bretice made a sarcastic loving grin and fawned over him easily, "Oh, of course, my dearest!" she squealed holding his arm, "you two play nicely, now!" with that, the two disapeared in the house leaving Amelia and the two pricy girls.

The pink little hedgehog looked at her new sisters and smiled weakily, "Uh...would you two like to play? I love hide-n-seek! Why don't we play in the garden!" she suggested with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah, right! I don't play 'hide-n-seek' with a stupid brat like you!" Sally retorted holding her hands up to make air quotes.

"Yeah! And the garden? I'm allergic to flowers! And my new dress will get completely muddy! Although it wouldn't matter since you are third grade material." Ariel said cruely.

Amelia almost was crushed by her sisters rude comebacks, but was able to try to keep a straight face with a smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't know...then...what can we play...?" she asked nervously.

"How 'bout...we play...in your room!" Sally said with a sinister smirk to Ariel.

She nodded and looked back at Amelia, "You got some pretty interesting stuff in there your father told us about. So why don't we play in there?" she asked almost in a demand.

"Uh...ok...I guess we can play in it...".

With that, the two sisters rushed in the house and immediately boalted to her room leaving Amelia outside in a little bit of tears. All day, while her father copes with her step mother, the two girls had been nothing, but trouble and agony with poor Amelia. They ransacked her room and even took some of her stuff away from her without asking. Some toys and items were actually very special to her, but she remembered what her father said before he was taking his new wife to the house.

_"Amelia, your are a big girl and I want you to start acting like one, alright? Now when your new mother and sisters come, be on your best behavior to them and don't let anything hurt you inside and out."._

Amelia was in tears in her room after a long day of nothing, but trouble. She did her best in trying to stay happy and sweet, but was so hard with all the yelling and complaining from her new family. She sat on her bed and clutched a little gold necklace in her hands. The only thing the two didn't take, which made her super lucky and happy, was the only thing left from her mother.

Before her mother died, she gave her the special necklace with a little pink sapphire shaped heart on the charm. She wanted her to have it when she grew old, but with her time running out and Amelia being a frail, sweet, little baby, she gave her the special charm to remember her by.

Amelia never lost it, but didn't want to wear it when she played so it wouldn't get lost, nor broken, or dirty. She held the neclace in her hands and silently cried a pool of tears. Just then, the door to her room was opened slowly jolting her head up to see Arthur coming in with a soft smile to his face, but changed in a sad worried look when he saw his princess in tears.

"Amelia. What's wrong, sweatheart?" he asked walked over to her and sat on the bed pulling her in a soft hug.

The pink hedgehog cuddled in her father's hold and teared up a bit, "N..nothing.." she said softly.

Arthur could sence her sadness and picked her up in his arms and sat her on his lap, "Love, please tell me." he asked nicely stroking her quills.

"...Well...Sally and Ariel were very mean to me today, but I did like you said. Be on my best behavior and don't be mean back...I'm sorry, daddy...".

"No no no. Don't be sorry. You never did anything." her father comferted her, "I'm proud of you and I'm sorry they were mean to you, but you did wonderfully and not get hurt by anything. I'm very proud of you, my little princess.".

Amelia wasn't really coping with him, so he did what he always did to make her laugh. He lowered his head to her neck and start nuzzling in her sensitive spot making her giggle. He started tickling her with his needle nose and Amelia was back to her bright and happy smile.

"Daddy! Stop! Haha! Stop, daddy!" she laughed as he placed her on the bed and started tickling her nonstop.

Arthur continued to do so laughing along with his daughter. When his tickle rage was done, he and her layed on the bed on their backs giggling and panting from the happy fight. Amelia sat up and crawled on his stomach seeing him pant more than her, "Daddy? Are you ok?" she asked.

The red hedgehog chuckled and sat up with his daughter now on his lap, "Yes, don't worry, love." he assured her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Now it's time for my little princess to go to bed.".

"Awww, but I don't wanna go to bed!" she complained.

"A princess should always go to bed so she will wake up bright and early." Arthur told her poking her nose.

Amelia whined and pouted as her father picked her up and was about to get off the bed until the whole house started shaking like crazy making the two jump. Arthur clutched her in his arms and got up quickly trying to keep his balance with Amelia in his arms screaming in terror.

An earthquake was happening and he was in panic because of what will happen if he doesn't do anything to save his family. "Amelia! Hold on tight to me!" he shouted holding her in his one arm and the other helping him keep his balance on his feet.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" she cried holding her father tightly.

"Don't worry! We'll make it out of this!".

Arthur finally made his way out of her room and down the stairs to the living room of the house. Everything was tumbled over and fliped on other places. Pieces of scattered glass and particles were everywhere and the glass windows were shattered.

"HELP!" Arthur heard the cry of Bretice and the two girls. He rushed over and placed Amelia under a sturdy coffee table that was able to fit her in.

Amelia knew what he was going to do and tightly gripped his arm, "Daddy! NO!" she cried in tears of terror.

"Amelia! It's going to be alright! I promise to come straight back to you!" he vowed kissing her forehead and getting back up to help his wife and kids.

Amelia in tears gripped the necklace she somehow kept in her hands and saw her dear beloved father disapear in another room. And that was the very last time she saw him after a horrible crash of glass and wood was heard along with a cry of death.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY DID I PUT THAT THERE! I feel so bad now! But that's what happens in an earthquake. I don't know why I put that there, I just got A Cinderella Story from Hillary Duff in my head so I guess that's why. **

**Ok, hope you...uh...like this? And please review nicely. BYYYYYYYYYYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YO! Ok, I want to start off saying I'm pretty stupid when writing stories. Last chapter was actually 'A Loss of a Father', nooooow! It's the 'Life of a Maid' Sorry...pretty weird. HEY! Who doesn't like to be weird!? DERP! hahahaha! Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 3. The Life of a Maid (2)**

About 13 years later after the horrible fate of her dear father, Amelia was grown into a beautiful woman. He long silky pink quills ended below her waist in an elegant braid, her perfect hour glass shape body was perfect, and her manners were great. She was a lovely woman living as a horrible maid. Years gone by and she was forced to stay with her so called step mother and step sisters. She hated being a worthless maid to the three monsters, but she was able to witstand anything that came her way.

Amy was what she was called when they adress her. She didn't care, she loved that name infact, but it pained her for them to sound cruel to her. Her mother and sisters were terrible to poor Amy. She was pushed, shoved, forced to do things she didn't like, and treated cruelly. She was always the one doing the chores and almost everything they needed. Poor Amy was tired and sad about her life and wished that something were to happen that would help her.

Amy was in the bedroom of her tower. As the years gone by, so did her house. Bretice changed her sweet loving home into a tall mansion like house. She never got a good room and was only able to sleep in an old crusty tower. The place was terrible to even live in. The bricks were old and moldy, the window was broken, the floors almost gave in, but she didn't care as long as she was able to sleep somewhere.

A sleepy groan escapes her lips as she hears the constant complaining form the three. She sits up in her old riggity bed and yawns stretching her arms out wide. Amy looked out the window to see the blue sky shining bright outside, "Well...time for a new day of work..." she groaned swinging her legs to the side of the bed and getting up slowly.

Amy stood up from the bed and stretched up high to the ceiling. She sighed a heavy morning sigh and walked up to a little shower she had in the room. It was only a standing shower with a rusty hose sticking out of the bricks and a long raggity quilt to hide her body. She took a quick shower and put on her clothes. Amy never really got anything from her step mother, or sisters. She only had on a blue dress with patches on the bottom of the skirt, a little ruffled apron and a little scarf for her quills.

When she was finished, she slipped on her black flats and walked down the wooden stairs taking her out to the garden. Amy walked in to the back door of the mansion and was in the kitchen. It was an expensive looking place fit for only the welthiest which infact were her family. Amy walked over to the stove and started fixing some breakfast for everyone. She was tired still and terribly bored, but she was able to keep a smile on her face while working.

"There...all finished..." she sighed whipping away some sweat off her brow.

The breakfast was done and was ready to serve. She picked up both trays of egg, toast, water, and fruit and headed up to the stairs to her sister's and mother's rooms. She stopped by Ariel's room and opened the door. Inside was an all pink room with several Victorian decores all over. A large bed was to the far of the room and sleeping was Ariel. She was cuddling with a pillow and kissing it all over, "Oh...prince...your...so muscular..." she moaned with a weird smile.

Amy sighed and sat the tray on the little table that was in the room, "Alright...time to wake up, Ariel!" she shouted.

Ariel moaned some more sitting up from the bed and still hugging the pillow, "Wha...?" she asked with one eye open and the other half closed.

"Your breakfast, Ariel?".

"Oh, yeah! Well, get out! And take my laundry while your at it!" she barked plopping herself back on the pillow.

The pink hedgehog sighed and walked away taking the laundry basket with her. She walked out and closed the door silently and headed off to her other sister's room. Amy came to Sally's room with her breakfast ready. She sat the basket down and opened the door quietly. She walked in quietly seeing the same thing, but only weirder. Sally was laying on her stomach and snoring loudly with drool coming out of her mouth**(sorry I'm making Sally very weird, but I guess since I hate her)**.

Her room was turquoise green with a hint of gold on the wall paper. Sally had a little bit of elegance in her room. A lot of mirrors in the room along with a lot of apliances for hair and make up. A large canopy bed with the brown chipmunk in the comfy covers.

Amy walked up to the table and sat her food down nicely, then turned to the sleeping chipmunk, "Sally! Time to wake up!" she shouted unfluffing her dress.

"No...prince...I love...you..." she moaned turning her head and slept on her left side.

The pink hedgehoge sighed and turned around to leave till she heard another groan from her, "Make sure when you leave, you pick up my laundry!" she ordered in a muffle from the pillow.

Amy sighed once more and walked over to the door where the laundry basket was waiting for her. She grabbed it with one hand and the other, she opened the door and walked out silently. In the other hand, she took the basket in her arm and placed the tray on her head. All those years of perfect balance finally payed off.

She carefully stepped on each step getting to her mother's room. When she got there, she sat the baskets down and held the tray in both hands. She walked in and qietly stepped in. The room was dark and the windows were covered. The only light was a simple candle lit on the bed table. In the larger queen sized canopy bed was Bretice. She was already up waiting for her food. She had one book in her hand with the other stroking a little fat black and blue chao that was on her lap.

"Well...you finally arrived." she said making Amy flinch a bit.

Amy walked over to the table that was in the room and set the tray nicely on the wooden surface, "Yes...please excuse me, step-mother." she calmly replied curtseying.

Bretice took her eyes off the book and up at her petite step-daughter. Her sinister eyes glared daggers into her soul making Amy feel very queezy on her legs, "Have you finished your morning chores?" she asked as a demand.

"Yes...step-mother...well...not yet...I still need to do the laundry and-!".

"Clean the floors, scrup the windows, polish and waxing the silverwear, and let's not forget my gorgeous daughter's dresses.".

Amy lowered her head and back up again with a slight grin, "Yes...step-mother..." she whispered softly, but able for her to hear.

Bretice lowered her head down to her book and cleared her throat, "Very well...you may go." she said.

Amy nodded and turned a heel to walk away. She put her hands on the door knob and was about to turn it till she heard a slight whisper from Bretice, "Filthy witch...".

Her eyes were filled with new tears after that, but she was able to keep them up for as long as she was able to. She opened the door and walked out leaving a sinister smirking Bretice in the dark room.

**Ok people! Like to say thank you for still loving my stories even though I'm dealing with a horrible deathly ill...writer's block! LOL Ok one more thing, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! BYYYYYYYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! Thank you for loving my story! Poppy the Rabbit, Tacoluver, Moonlight-Shadows12, Myestica, casey10rok, MEGAANIMEFREAK27, JMxJLxRT, Amy roxs1, BlackPetals23, ShadowsAngel1, Aj the human, Princess Dark-Rose, and guest for loving my story! I like to point this out that this Cinderella story will be very different. It's still the same, but a little different. You'll see what I mean later on. Ok, time to start!**

**Chapter 4. **

All day, Amy was tortured all over. Ariel and Sally coudn't stop acting very spoiled rotten and Bretice only gave her more jobs that she wasn't able to do. Bretice told her to wash and polish the floor till she gets done with her and her daughter's music lesson. Amy scrubbed and cleaned the entire floor. She had many blisters from the rag and water, but she kept it together and never stopped till she was finished. When she was finally done after an hour of polishing, "Whew...I'm glad that's over..." she said tiredly whiping away some sweat off her brow, "now I can do the other chores and then I'll be-(CRASH!)huh!?".

Amy looked over to see Ariel and Sally standing over a large pile of broken glass of a vase. Flowers spread everywhere and dirty water poured all over the nice shiny clean floor, "Amy, you really should clean this up! It looks really dirty!" Ariel said laughing miniacally. She wore a long green golden buttoned down dress that had frills all over the sleeves and skirt like a gothic kind of outfit. Her dark hair grew all the way down in a neat braid with a little ribbon on it to hold her hair.

The pink hedgehog lowered her head down and sighed, "Well...it was clean a second ago..." she groaned putting her hands on her lap.

"Awwww. Is the little maid gonna cry?" Sally asked in a baby talk, "some idiiot you are!". She wore a long orange dress with a little ribbon on it to tie it together and also had frills all over the skirt. Her red hair was bundled in a big braided bun with her big blue**(I think Sally has blue eyes)** eyes showing of hurt and stubburn.

"Mother! Amy ruined the floors again! She even broke your favorite vase!" Ariel shouted with an evil smirk.

Soon, clips and clops of high heels were heard coming down the sprial wall steps. Amy cringed to think of what she would do to her. Bretice came down the steps in her dark gray victorian dress and her now gray hair bundled in a large bun. She walked over to the mess and turned her head to the little pink girl on the floor, "Amy. What is the meaning of this?" she asked calmly.

Amy's teeth chattered slightly. She wanted to tell her who really did it, but if she did, Bretice would only scold her with a beating and say she was lying. So in order to get it over with, she sighed and looked up at her with eyes of sorrowful, "I did it...I'm sorry, step-mother..." she said quietly.

(WACK!) Bretice came over to her and slapped her across the face. Amy landed on the cold tile floor and whimpered from the pain on her cheek, "You insolent little girl! When you are done cleaning up this mess, you will be sent to your room without no supper! And your chores are now doubled!" she shouted crossing her arms.

Sittting up slowly, Amy nodded and looked up at her again, "Yes...step-mother...I understand..." she whispered with a little tear coming out of her eyes.

"Humph!" Bretice turned around to face her daughters with a loving smile on her face, "Come now, my dears. It's time for our morning facial scrub." she said in a happy voice.

"Yay! Thank you mother!" both girls cheered as they followed her to another room and left with a crying Amy.

The little pink hedgehog whiped away some tears and sighed, "Well...I guess...it's time to finish what I started..." she moaned walking over to the mess and got ready to clean once more.

**I'm sorry it's short, but I've been very busy and I'm really tired! Ok I'm gonna need some more OCs please! What I need is 2 girls and 2 boys! That's it. All I need is those four and I'm good for now. And guess what!? Next chappie ya'll get to meet a very cool person who ya'll have been waiting for! Ok I got your hopes up and I need OCS! If not I might put my own in this if ya like. BYYYYYYYYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Been a while, huh? Well ya'll gave me your OCs but I only needed 4 of em. Two guys and girls. So the lucky winners are! DRUM ROLL PLEASE! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD!**

**Girls:**

**Moonlight Ray the hedgehog-JMxJLxRT**

**Kaitlyn the hedgecat-Moonlight-Shadows12**

**Boys:**

**Conner the hedgehog-JMxJLxRT**

**Ash the cat-Poppy the Rabbit**

**(special request)Twilight the wolf-TwilighttheWolf(god mother)**

**Thank you for your OCs and if ya'll didn't get in, I'm sorry, but I might use them in the future. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5. A Prince and His Decesion.**

In the castle, over the castle town of Mobotropolis, a black and red hedgehog was in the throne room with his parents for a big talk. The throne room was a beautiful room of crystal and gold. Windows high, and the chandelier was glowing brightly. Paintings and statues of people decorated the walls and floors of the room. The throne sat the king and queen of the kingdom. King Gray and Queen Lila were watching their son growl angrily at them, "Father! Mother! What are you even talking about!? Are you serious about this whole marriage!?" the black and red hedgehog bickered at them

Gray sighed and fluffed up his big bushy grey beared. He was a sort of a black and grey hedgehog with long quills that pointed up. His eyes were pale red and he had a few steaks of white in his quills. He wore a dark green royal robe that ended to his feet. He also wore a long red cape that draped to the floor elegantly and a large golden crown on his head. He looked at his son and said, "Son, we know you will be very angry about this, but you are going to be king one day and that day is coming in the futur. We want you to have a suitable bride to be by your side.".

"That's right, my son." Lila spoke up sitting up straight in her seat. She was a beautiful pure crimson hedgehog with eyes of gold and long silky quills down her back. She wore a pure white gown velvet gown that ended to her feet and on the floor decorated with sequins of all kind of jewles. She wore a golden tiara filled with green emerald gems on it. She looked at her son happily and sad, "We want you to be happy. Having someone with you always is much better than be alone, isn't it, Shadow?" she asked holding her husbands arm lovingly.

Shadow growled more angrily at his parents. He was a pure black hedgehog with crimson streaks on his quills and arms and legs. He wore nothing, but a red cape down his back with gold shoulder plates and a small Mobian crest on his chest, and his red and white rocket shoes. His crimson eyes glared at his parents deeply, "I don't want to be married! I can rule this kingdom without a wife by me!" he growled.

"Shadow, you will understand about the ways of true love. That's how I met your dear mother. True love never mistakes." Gray said smiling down at his queen who returned the smile.

"I refuse! I wont find anyone! Even if I have this 'True love' crap you spit out!" Shadow said making air quotes with his fingers.

Lila sighed and looked up at Gray, "There might be a good way for him to meet someone. Isn't there?" she asked.

Gray sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so, my love." he replied.

"Uh...excuse me!" the king's rightful butler, a brown dog, spoke up, "I have a good plan." he said walking up to the king and whispered in his ear.

The dark king widened his eyes in pure delight of the plan he was told. He looked up at the dog and asked, "Do you think that will work? Have a ball full of eligable ladies from all over the kingdom?".

The dog nodded, "Yes...I thought that prince Shadow could find that perfect someone at the ball." he said twiddling with his fingers.

Lila clapped her hands in happiness and cheered, "That would be wonderful! We'll hold the ball tonight!" she requested

"Geese! Why bother!? A ball is another pointless act of finding someone that I. don't. want!" Shadow scoffed turning on a heel and ready to walk out.

"Shadow! Where are you going!?" Gray asked standing up from his seat.

The dark prince looked over his shoulders to glare at his father, "I'm leaving since I don't care for this kind of crap!" he replied turning back and walked out the door of the throne room.

* * *

Shadow walked up the stairs to his room and fell on his bed exhausted after closing his door with a loud slam. His room was decorated with red curtains drapped over the tall windows and a large canopy bed with red and black velvet comfortor and pillows. He had a wardrobe and a small sofa with a large shelf of books in the room to relax and read if he liked. He sighed loudly and angrily, "Why the hell do they want me to find some chick who I barely know and marry?" he asked himself staring up to the ceiling, "they can't make me fall in love! I don't care anymore! Damn!".

"Someone is real moody today." Shadow opened his eyes wide and sat up to see the door opening letting in two of his friends. A dark green hedgehog with metal coverings on the tips of his quills, ears, and right leg. He wore a brown tunic and a black short robe with dark green metal shoes. His eyes of pure blue stared at the prince who was getting off the bed, "you really should clean this room ya know." he joked.

Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his hand, "Great to see you, Conner." he said with a small smile.

Conner smirked and shook his hand, "Like wise, I'm sure." he said.

"Hello!? What about me!?" both hedgehogs looked over to the door to see a brown cat peeking through the door. He wore a green shirt with black baggy pants and a long black cape over his back with brown boots. His crystal green eyes narrowed at the two in a joking anger sort of way, "Didn't your mother always told you not to ignor your best friend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, Ash..." Shadow said holding out his hand to shake his.

Ash walked over and gripped his hand firmly. He shook his hand and smiled, "Sooooo what'cha been up to?" he asked.

Shadow sighed and walked over to the couch and plopped onto it with his hands behind his head, "Not much...just my usual bickering with my parents." he replied.

Conner walked over to him and crossed his arms, "What happened this time?" he sighed in an anoying way.

With a glare from the dark prince, he sighed once more and closed his eyes tiredly, "My parents want me to marry someone when I become king, but I hate the idea of this damn marriage thing." he growled, "they also want to hold an anual ball for all the woman in the kingdom to meet me and me to find and choose my bride to be!".

The brown cat rushed over to him and got right into his face making the prince jump a bit from the closeness, "Will there be any pretty one's there!?" he asked eagerly.

Shadow pushed his head away and sat up on the couch, "Like hell I would know." he growled, "I hate this damn idea, but they want me to find someone for me!".

"You know your parents mean very well to you and they only want you to grow up happy." Conner told him with a small smile he rarely used.

"Yeah...whatever...".

Ash came over to him and took one of the pillows from the couch and started beating him up with the comfy weapon, "Come on, Shadow! When are ya gonna grow up and do what they say!?" he whinned hitting the very angry and annoyed hedgehog.

Shadow quickly grabbed the pillow and ripped it in half, "I would apprectiate it, if you stop." he said glaring at the pouting cat.

"My poor pillow...".

Conner cam over to him and placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder prompting him to look up at him, "It's ok, Shadow. I understand you hate the idea, but who knows, you might actually find someone who you'll love dearly." he said.

Shadow rolled his eyes and got up from the couch, "Fine...I still think this is a stupid idea..." he grumbled making his way to the doors.

"I knew you see it my way.".

The dark prince rolled his eyes and smirked, before he opened the doors and walked out.

**Not that good, but hey ya'll get to see Shadow! WOOOOO! Ok. Hope ya'll liked this one and please don't be sad that I didn't use your OC ok? BYYYYYYYYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry it's been long since I uploaded. Christmas comin, family jabberin, mothers being bitches an all. So with a long wait, I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Chapter 6 A Time with Friends, or Chores.**

Amy was outside doing some laundry for her siblings. Bretice was in the house along with Sally and Ariel doing god knows what. All morning, Sally and Ariel had been torturing poor Amy all over the place. Pick up those broken plates, wash the windows in the living room, make our rooms tidy, it was pure hell for her, but Amy was able to witstand the whole thing.

The pink little hedgehog threw one white sheet over the clothes line and started beating it with a laundry stick**(ya'll know that stick they used to use when using laundry? I can't tell what that is called...)**getting all the suds and drips of water off. Soon all the sheets were done and drying and Amy's laundry time was finished. She looked at the newly cleaned sheets and other dainty kind of clothes hanging neatly over the clothes line and was impressed. Even she impressed herself somtimes.

Suddenly, a mud ball flew past her face almost touching her cheek and smacked into one of the cleaned sheets. Amy swirved her head being to see Ariel with a wooden plank-like bat and Sally picking up some mud and rolling it in a ball, "Hey, sis! Those clothes look too clean! Maybe a little dirt will work it out!" the brown chipmunk shouted tossing the ball to Ariel having her hit it at Amy once more.

Amy quickly ducked and wished she couldn't cause the mud ball went right to the next sheet and the splatters went to some parts of the clothes. She looked at her now ruined work and felt like she wanted to cry, but held it in, "Oh well...I guess it's time to start over..." she sighed.

"Hahaha! Amy, you are such an idiot! Mother is going to be really pissed when she sees the work 'you' did!" Sally laughed pointing at Amy and walking back to the house with her head held high.

Ariel tossed the bat away and scowled at the pink hedgehog, "You know what will happen if she sees this, so you better start cleaning up now!" she sneered following her sister to the house.

Amy sighed after she saw them go in to the house and started to clean up once more. While she did, she had only one tear drop escape her eyes and couldn't stop it from seeping down her cheek. Then the tear suddenly was whiped off clean by something.

"You know, crying wont solve any problems!" a voice of a thousand angels was heard from behing the sad hedgehog.

Amy looked behind to see her two dearly loved friends standing there with old clothes they wore to help along the house. One was a grey hedgehog with black sreaks in her hair and the tips of her ears and bangs. She had yellow eyes and three long pointy bangs that stook out on her head. She wore a short, long sleeved, knee high black dress with a white apron on it and black flats. Her hair was pulled in a pony and she carried a long laundry stick like Amy's.

The other friend was a light blue cat with a long soft bushy tail and beautiful hazel eyes. She wore a knee high short sleeved lime green dress with a whit apron like the other, but smaller and more dirtyer from all the work she did before. She held onto a basket with both hands and smiling ear to ear at Amy.

"Moonlight! Kaitlyn!" Amy shouted with joy getting up from the ground and charging up to her friends with open arms which they gladly accepted, "I'm so glad your guys are here!".

Kaitlyn smiled hugging her friend tightly, "Your always happy we're here." she giggled.

Amy smiled and fluffed up her wrinkly dress, "Yes, but you guys are always here to help me so I'm very glad your always here!" she said.

"Well, then, looks like we have a lot of stuff to do!" she said looking at the now messed up laundry, "and when we're done, we get to go to town!".

"WHAT!?".

The cat looked at Amy and smiled wide, "Come on, Ames, it's alright. You'll like it there.".

"Yeah...but...what if step-mother sees me out!? I'll be in very big trouble!" Amy freaked holding her quills tightly.

Moonlight walked over and smacked her back hard to get her out of her mind, "It's fine, Amy, you will go and have fun. Now let's get started!" she shouted walking over to the laundry ready to be washed again.

"Moonlight! Wait up! You know you can't do all of the work yourself!" Kaitlyn said running up to the impatient hedgehog who started to wash some sheets...rather rough.

Amy smiled wide knowing her friends will always be there for her. She and them spent the hour doing the laundry and finishing in one hour and a half. When the three were done, they all stood up with dirt on their dresses, very wrinkly hands from the water and suds in their hair and fur from the water fight they had looking at the laundry they did and were completely impressed.

Amy sighed and smiled at her friends, "Thank you so much, you guys." she said giving the two one last hug.

Moonlight smiled along with Kaitlyn and hugged her back, "Of course. Now go upstairs and get changed, girl!" she shouted pointing to the door of the house.

"But...".

"Don't make me get you myself and you know how bad my powers get.".

With a sigh of defeat, the pink hegdehog walked up to the doors and headed in to chang out of her clothes. Kaitlyn was smiling ear to ear from how big talk Moonlight was to her, "Wow, ML, you really have had a good threat there, but you never had to use your powers on her anyways, so why threaten her?" she asked.

Moonlight shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "I guess there's always a way to get that girl to listen." she replied.

* * *

"Hey, Shad! Ya wanna do something!?" Ash asked leaning over on the couch, but for him, he was lying on his back, but his feet were hanging on the top of the sofa and the top of his head on the floor. He had his hands on his stomach like he was relaxing.

Shadow was sitting in a chair to his desk, reading a story. He sighed and replied, "I don't know, Ash...last time we did, you got us in a lot more trouble than you have in the past.".

Ash pouted and looked at him sadly, "Awwww c'mon! Pleeeeeeeease!?" he asked as a child would for a piece of candy.

Conner was leaning on the wall throwing up his dagger he kept up and down catching it perfectly every time, "Ash, please...your like...what 12?" he joked having the dark prince snicker.

The cat sat up quickly and glared at the two, but mostly Conner, "Shut up!" he spat, "and for the last time, I'm 19!".

"Oh, really? I always thought you were younger. Too bad I'm older." he smirked.

"Grrrr...only by one fucking year..." Ash pouted crossing his arms.

Conner looked at Shadow who was trying his best not to get involved. He smirked again and tossed up his dagger the last time and having it fall in the pouch perfectly, "You know, Shadow, you have been staying up here for a long time ever since your talk with your parents." he said walking up to the desk.

Shadow looked up at him in the corner of his eye, "Your point?" he asked.

"You need to go out and actually have fun. Why don't we go to town and see what cool stuff they have there.".

The dark prince sighed again and folded his book closed, "And how am I suposed to even step foot out there without being seen?" he asked with a little glare.

Conner was about to answer when Ash popped out of nowhere and held up a long black cloak able to hide almost anything, "How bout this!?" he asked.

The hedgehogs looked at the cloak and to each other, then to the cloak. Conner had on a smirk and crossed his arms with a finger pointing to his chin, "For a dumb cat, your pretty smart." he joked.

"Thank you...wait...HEY!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Enough!" Shadow shouted standing up from his seat and in between the two, "alright...we'll go, but if something happens, you better not get me involved!" he growled.

Conner smirked again and pat the prince on the back, "That's ma boy!" he said playfully.

Shadow growled and bared his teeth a bit. He thought this would be stupid, but what he didn't know is that he and a special someone would meet face to face for the first time and it will change his life forever.

* * *

**AND DONE! Not really. To the owner of Moonlight, I'm sorry for not putting Cookie in it. I thought about it and wanted to, but I'm too lazy to put the widdle chao in the story. Sorry. So hope ya'll like this chappie and stay tuned for the next where our little maid, and stubburn prince will meet for the first time! To let ya'll know, this is a sorta Cinderella story, so it will have a few changes in it. Ma story, ma rules! BYYYYYYYYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo ma peeps! Been a long time since I said that... Ok glad ya'll are liking this story and bla bla bla enjoy. O ya, new OC I like to introduce in the next chappie.**

**Night the Hedgehog...Night the hedgehog1998**

**Thank you and please don't give me anymore OCs for now, but if I need them, I'll ask ya'll. Ok? Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 The First Meeting.**

Amy was half excited and half scared about going to town. She liked to spend time with her friends, but she also has a wicked step-mother who doesn't like having her maid frolicking in a fun place while she needs to do her work. She was hoping that she won't notice that she was out of the house when she didn't have permision and hoping her step-sisters wouldn't know either. But Amy knew that if she didn't have fun with her friends, she would get a 'punishment from Moonlight.

Amy and her friends walked on to town and smiled the whole way. She was excited to see all the cool stuff they had and window shopping wasn't her favorite kind of hobby, but she enjoyed it with her friends. When the got to the town, the three saw almost everyone out enjoying their free time and shopping to their hearts content. Stores were open to have almost all the people rush in and buy, or just look around for things to buy.

Moonlight walked on ahead a few paces and turned around to face her two friends, "Alrighty! Time to start!" she announced, "but you can't under any circumstances leave the town! We'll meet up around the fountain at six-o-clock!".

Amy and Kaitlyn nodded and all three of them rushed off to find, or explore a bit. Moonlight went to the bookstore to drown herself in literature, Kaitlyn went to the cake store to have a little cake, or just enjoy looking at it since she's really into sweets, and Amy walked around the place just to admire the stores and other people.

Just like them, three newcomers came in just at the right time to have some fun like the girls. Shadow along with his friends walked in casually and looked around their surroundings. Shadow was dressed in a long black cape with a hood to hide his face hoping that no one would recognise him. Conner came out to announce a few things to them, "Alight you gents! Time to have some fun!".

Ash had a happy-go-lucky face and couldn't wait to go, "Yes! Let's go!" he shouted.

"BUT! You can't leave the town! You know how dangerous the forest is so no leaving the town! We'll meet up around six. Got it!?" Shadow and Ash agreed and with that, the three guys left on their own time.

* * *

Moonlight was in the book store reading her cares away in a good book. She smiled at some little pictures that came with it and giggled at a few paragraphs in the book. She thought that since she has a little money, she could buy the book. She closed the book quietly and shoved it under her arm. Moonlight walked around the aisles to look for another book to read. When she came to the last aisle, she saw a red book called 'The Great Caper' and just had to read it.

Moonlight reached up and grabbed the book only to have it being pulled back from her grasp. She raised an eyebrown and tried to pull hard on the book. It was a struggle for the great book and she was loosing fast. Moonlight had a little trick up her sleeve that will not only give up her book, but teach the punk a lesson. She pulled a bit strongly then instantly let go of it.

The quick move made the person with the book fall back and right into the shelf behind him with a loud 'BUMP!'. Moonlight snickered to herself and looked around the shelf to see who was trying to take her book. When she did, she saw a handsome green hedgehog sitting on the ground with his back next to the shelf of books that were just barley hanging on and some that were on the ground next ot him. He gunted in pain rubbing his head where he hit the shelf pretty hard.

Moonlight saw how handsome he looked, but quickly shook her head and rushed up to him and knelt down to his level, "Are you ok?" she asked feeling a little guilty.

The dark green hedgehog opened his eyes to see a very beautiful girl in front of him. Moonlight was actually a very interesting girl in his mind and thought she was pretty, too. The hedgehog shook his head to erase a little so he could talk, "I'm fine...really." he said with a smile.

The grey hedgehog smiled and nodded, "That's good. I wondered who was trying to steal that book from me." she giggled pointing at the book in his hand.

He looked down at it and chuckled, "So that was you with the strong grip, huh?" he smirked getting up from his seat.

Moonlight helped him up and smiled, "Sorry about that...my names Moonlight Ray." she introduced herself.

"Very beautiful name." he comented making her blush, "name's Conner. Conner the Hedgehog.".

She nodded and smiled making Conner blush a tint on his muzzle. The two had a relaxing and wonderful time getting used to each other and learing about one another in the store for at least the entire time.

* * *

Kaitlyn was in her favorite sweet shop looking at all the sweets and cakes all over the place. She looked around to see a great big chocolate cake with her name on it. She looked at the price to see that one slice was about twenty dollars. Poor Kaitlyn didn't have that much money in her pocket so she sighed sadly to herself. She turned around to be stopped by a brown cat in front of her.

Kaitlyn looked up to see the green eyes on her and her only. The cat was actually shocked to see such a cute girl in front of him he couldn't even talk at all. His mouth was dry the second she looked at him. Kaitlyn smiled and bowed politly, "Sorry to bump into you like that. 'Scuse me!" she said about to walk away, but was stopped again with a hand on her wrist.

"Wait! Uh..." he said nervously, "You...don't hafta go!".

Kaitlyn raised an eyebrow at him, "Hmm?".

"Uh...how 'bout I'll buy you a cake! Anything you like!".

The words 'buy' and 'cake' hit her skull hard and she grinned happily, "Really!?" she asked jumping up and down happily.

The cat nodded with a smile. She jumped up and down happily and rushed over to the glass case with her chocolate cake just waiting to be bought, "Then...can I get this?" she asked with a little 'puppy dog' pout.

The cat laughed and nodded, "Sure! Fine by me!" he said generously.

Kaitlyn smiled wide and immediately went to the cashiere to buy the cake. When it was bought, the two sat together at an outside table ready to enjoy the delicious sweet food. The hedgecat girl dove her fork in the cake and fluffy cream and shoved it in her mouth with a happy smile a kid would have, "Yummy!" she cried out giddy.

"I didn't know you liked cake so much! I do, too!" the cat said happily doving his fork in to taste it himself, "so good!".

"I know! I love sweets! Every kind of sweet there is, I'll gobble it up instantly!".

The cat laughed and enjoyed his cake along with Kaitlyn happily. When they were done, the two licked up their forks and he licked up the plate a bit childish. He peared over the plate to see a weird look on her face and quickly placed it down on the table with an embarresed look, "Sorry...I have a bad habbit like that..." he said nervously.

Kaitlyn smiled and placed a hand over his that was on the table, "Don't be! I'm like that, too!" she said having his green eyes on hers, "I have a lot of strange habits that you wouldn't believe!".

"Me too! By the way, name's Ash! And yours?".

"Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn the Hedgecat.".

Ash nodded and smiled wide. The two shared a wonderful time together at the cake shop and never wanted to leave for anything after that sweet welcome.

* * *

Amy was walking down a path in town looking around the place hoping of something to catch her eye. She wondered of what the others were doing and what kind of surprises would they tell her. She started walking down while in thought till she came around the corner and saw at least three girls cornering a man. She saw that they were actually trying to talk to him, well asking him out.

She looked at the man that was still covered by the hood and he looked completely uncomfortable and really wanting to blow up in flames. Amy knew she had to save him, but only to have a lot of girls after her, she wouldn't care. She started making her way towards the group hearing their talking loud and clear.

"Hey! Your sooo cute! Can you tell me you name?".

"Please! I like to know who you are!".

"Tell us please!".

The man was really ready to run away, or start a fight with the girls till an angel appeared just in time, "There you are!" he and the girls looked at Amy who was coming up to him and hugging his arm tightly, "you told me you were going to meet me at the fountain! So this is where you were at?" she smiled a fake loving smile.

The man blushed a bit and knew what she was doing so he played along a bit, "Uh...yeah. Sorry about that, love. These nice woman here only wanted to meet me." he played along.

"I see. Well..." Amy looked at the three girls who had the look of surprise on their faces, "I'm sorry, but he's taken. I'm sure there are plenty of nice men out there for you! Let's go sweetie!".

Amy quickly pulled him out of their reach and walked on till the coast was clear. She pulled him in an alley way and looked around to check if anyone is watching, or coming, "Are you ok?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yes...thank you very much...I thought I was a gonner for sure." he joked smiling at her.

The pink hedghog blushed a bit seeing his smile under the hood, "N-no problem..." she stuttered making him chuckle under his breath, "uh...so...may I ask who you are and why your under that cape?".

The man stiffened at the question. He didn't want to show his true identity to her, but she looked like a very nice girl and wouldn't want anything to happen to him. He sighed and looked at her with his red ruby eyes, "Alright...but do you promise to not shout, or tell anyone?" he asked.

Amy nodded, "I promise." she said with her voice like asking a question.

The man sighed again before slowly taking his hood off to reveal a handsome black and red hedgehog in front of her. Amy widened her eyes in pure shock to see that in front of her was actually prince Shadow the Hedgehog. She quickly collected herself and bowed low to him, "Y-your h-highness!" she said quickly and jumpy.

Shadow smiled to himself and placed a hand under her chin to raise her body up to meet his. Amy's face was pure red as his stripes on his quills and eyes, "No need to bow. Thank you for not shouting." he said taking his hand back down to his side.

"Of...course..." she said with a weak, but warm smile to him.

"Don't mean to be rude, but what is your name?" he asked.

Amy felt like she could melt from his voice. He talked so softly and velvety she felt warm just by hearing him. She smiled and looked into his ruby eyes, "Amelia Rose, but people call me Amy for short." she told him.

Shadow took in her name in his head and said it over a thousand times. She was beautiful and her name was, too. Amy was't like all those girls he'd seen and the ones he saw before she rescued him. She was almost what he liked about in a woman. Shadow looked around the area and back to her with a soft grin, "If you don't mind, Amy, but would you like to accompany me till then?" he asked with a small tint on his tan muzzle.

Amy held her breath. She felt like doing flips in her mind and was pure happy to be spending her time with the prince himself, but knew she had to be polite in front of him. She smiled warmly and nodded, "Yeah...I would like that very much" she replied.

With a smile back, Shadow threw up his hood to cover his face and held out his hand to her. Amy took it kindly and both hedgehogs walked off to spend the time together only till then.

**Don't think that it's over yet! So in the next chappie, we get to see the cute date between the prince and the maid! Stay tuned! BYYYYYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! We're having a little shadamy time in this chappie! So I like to start with two OCs I'm using in this. Night the Hedgehog from Night the hedgehog1998(thank you!) and my OC Alicia. Y'all know her and love her! XD Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 8 Getting To Know You.**

Amy took Shadow around the town. She started to enjoy being his company for him. He was truly what everyone always said about him. Tall, mysterious, cunning, and sweet. She couldn't stop smiling, also blushing. She tightened her grip on his hand and turned away to giggle to herself in her head, 'I'm actually with the prince himself! Someone pinch me! Wait! Don't pinch me, I want this dream to last forever!' she screamed in her head.

Shadow looked at Amy with a confused look, but chuckled at her childish ways. She was pretty interesting to him and he couldn't stop staring at her when she doesn't notice. She was something that most girls don't really have. A kind heart. He was thankful that Amy didn't tell anyone about who he is and try to harass him like the other girls. Amy wasn't like that at all, but she does like to blush all the time ever time he holds her hand tightly.

Shadow and Amy walked around with hands entwined and smiles out. People around see them and think they're such a cute couple making both of them blush inside and out. While they walked, Amy started to ask him about himself wanting to get to know him, "So what is it like living in the palace?" she asked with eyes of pure curiousity.

The dark prince looked down at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing special." he said looking forward again, "it's a pretty good place I guess. You get servants, money, all that...".

Amy smiled wide at the cool stuff he gets to have, "Wow! That sounds so cool!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...I guess..." he said to himself.

"Huh? What's wrong?".

Shadow looked at her seeing a worried look in her eyes and shook his head with a gentle smile, "Nothing...nothing's wrong...thank you for worrying." he said.

Amy nodded still feeling a little worried. Soon their little talk was interrupted when Shadow's stomach growled making him blush more red in his muzzle. She giggled having him smile to her. Amy looked up and saw a little cafe just up ahead of them, "Hey! If your hungry, we can go there!" she suggested pointing at the cafe, "I have two great friends there that can make a great lunch for us.".

The dark prince looked up at the cafe and shrugged his shoulders, "Seems ok to me." he replied with a smile.

The pink giddy hedgehog smiled wide again and pulled him to the cafe. Shadow didn't mind being pulled, but she was pulling him a little too hard on him. When they got in the cafe, everything was completely decked out in flowers and decore. So many infact that they hung on the ceiling and some on the walls like a torch. There were tables around the outside and the inside of the place with people sitting and talking to otheres enjoying their time. Lots of delicious smells of sweets and coffee flowed through the room.

Just ahead, past the tables, was a little glass case with lots of cakes and samples out for anyone. There the two saw a tall cream colored rabbit standing behind the case and checking the cashregester. She looked like she could be 21**(yeah Cream's not young in this one this time) **and she looked very skinny and very beautiful. Her long brown hair reached to her tail, but was pulled up in a neat and tidy bun. Her brown eyes gleamed in the light of the candles in the place. She was truly beautiful and everyone looked up to her. She wore a light brown long sleeve 'V' neck shirt with a long white skirt with a white apron and brown boots.

Amy walked up to her and smiled wide, "Hey, Cream!" she said happily.

Cream looked up and smiled more wide to see her, "Amy! So good to see you again!" she said happily having her run up and hug her to death.

Shadow watched with a smile on his face seeing the two hug and cherrish the moment they had with each other. Cream let go of Amy, "What brings you out here? Aren't you going to get in trouble with your step-mother?" she asked with a lot of worry in her eyes.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked at her with a smile saying 'I-hope-not', "Well, my friends made me so it's ok, I hope." she told her.

"Alright...if your sure." Cream looked up at Shadow, but didn't know that was him because of the hood on his head, "and who is your friend?".

"This is...Blade. He's a new person in town and he wanted to be shown around the place so I thought I could help him." Amy winked at Shadow making him sighe of relief in his head.

Cream nodded and walked behind the counter, "I see. Good ole Amy always wants to help whenever." she joked making the pink hedgehog smile.

She looked back and gestured Shadow over to her to meet Cream. He did and smiled at the young rabbit woman, "Please to meet you, ms Cream." he said kindly holding out his hand to her and smiled.

"A pleasure, Blade." the cream rabbit said shaking his hand and then looking at Amy, "well is there anything you like?".

Amy looked at Shadow who was blushing again from the silent growl coming from his stomach. She turned back to Cream and said, "Well...we like something to eat if you please? And I can pay.".

Cream shook her head, "No no no. Not a good friend of mine should pay. You can have this." she said pulling out two slices of chocolate cake and a piece of cream bread**(it's a bead that has bit and pieces of cream somthing in it. Pretty good actually)** and handing them to the two.

The two hedgehogs smiled and took the food happily. They walked over to the table and sat down ready to eat. Before Shadow could dine on the food that was given to him, a man appeared behind him making the black and red prince jolt around to see him. It was another black hedgehog with blue stripes on his quills and blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with black pants and a long light brown trench coat and white and blue shoes. He looked at him and he had a little look of irritation in his stoney eyes.

Shadow looked up at him with confusion, "Uh...may I help you?" he asked standing up from his seat.

"Your not from around here are you!?" he said crossing his arms across his chest.

Amy looked up to see the hedgehog giving Shadow an evil eye, "Night! When did you come in!?" she asked getting up from her seat and running up to hug him only to have Night jump away so he wouldn't get near her.

Night growled under his breath and sighed, "Hello, Amelia...nice to see your annoying face..." he said in a tired annoyed voice.

The pink hedgehog pouted and crossed her arms as well, "Well that wasn't very nice." she scolded him.

"What ever! Who is he!?" Night asked pointing at Shadow who was kind of getting very confused on why he was getting testy to him when he didn't do anything.

"Night. There you are!" The three heard Cream's voice who was walking up to them, "I see you met Blade. He is a wonderful friend to Amy isn't he?" she asked.

Night blushed a little and straightened himself up, "Y-yeah...I guess...hey, I got the stuff for you, ms Cream!" he stuttered holding out a bag for her to take.

Inside was a few ingrediants for a cake Cream was wanting to try to make. She smiled and took the bag out of his hands, "Thank you so much, Night. And you desirve this..." she walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

The black and blue hedgehog blushed even more red and he stiffed like a statue. Cream giggled and walked away to the kitchen. Shadow was even more confused. He couldn't tell what the hell was going on at all. Night shook his head from his blush and narrowed his eyes at Shadow and Amy crossing his arms again, "So your Blade? Some name for a weakling..." he sneered.

Shadow felt like he wanted to tear up this bastard for what he has done now. No one calls Shadow the Hedgehog a 'weakling'! He was almost going to attack him having Amy about to step out in his way when the bell from the doors opened. The three swirved around to see who came in. They saw a purple chameleon and a brown angel wolf standing at the door and taking off their jackets.

The chameleon wore a long black trench coat with a white buttoned down shirt and brown pants with purple and white shoes and he wolf had on a light blue dress with a white fleece jacket and white ankle boots. They came in and saw the three, but only saw Amy and Night with a smile and a smirk on their faces.

The angel wolf smiled and walked over to the three, "Amy! Night! How are you!?" she asked welcoming the pink hedgehog in a big hug with the chameleon following close.

"Alicia! Great to see you!" Amy exclaimed hugging her close.

"Hey, Espio. What's new?" Night asked walking up to him and holding out his hand to shake.

Espio grinned and shook his hand, "Has been rough, but doing alright." he said taking his hand back, "and how are you and Cream doing?".

The black and blue hedgehog blushed again and sighed rubbing the back of his head, "She's doing alright. At least nothing bad will happen to her when I'm around." he said in a cocky way.

Shadow watched them talk and mingle with each other and sorta smiled to see Amy bright and happy smile on her face. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder making Amy look up at him, "So who are these people?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Blade, this is Alicia the Wolf and Espio the Chameleon!" she said motioning her hand to the two, "Alicia is a nurse who helps out the doctor a bit and Espio is a fighting teacher who also taught Night to fight and defend himself.".

The dark hedgehog nodded. He has now remembered a bit of them. Espio usually comes to the palace to train some of the newly knighted people and Alicia has come by with him to watch, or heal someone there. He smiled and held out his hand to Alicia who shook it kindly, "Nice to meet you, Alicia." he said nicely.

"Nice to meet you, too, Blade." she said happily.

Espio and Night walked over to the two and held Alicia by her waist making her smile and blush, "Looks like everyone is all here I guess right?" he asked.

Amy smiled and nodded, "Yes. And by the way, how have you two been with now your new house?" she asked.

The brown angel wolf smiled and hugged Espio lovingly, "It's been great. We had a few quirks here and there, but everything was perfect for us." she said happily.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at them, "Excuse me?" he spoke up.

"These two are dating and been dating since then. They finally found a house and it is now the next time in their relationship." Amy said with a happy smile.

Night patted Espio on the shoulder and smirked, "Next step is to propose I guess." he joked.

"Shut up!" the purple chameleon shouted having the whole place turn in their direction.

Their little time together was cut short when Cream came over with a bunch of glasses of water and a large white cake on a tray for everyone in hand. She smiled and placed the tray on the table and looked at her friends, "Ok, since your all done talking, now it's time for lunch." she said happily.

Amy and Alicia smiled wide and walked over to the table with Shadow and Espio following, but Espio had to drag Night over since he had a big blush on his face once more and stood like a statue again. The friends enjoyed a little of a good hour full of laughter and a little yelling from Night and Espio and somtimes Shadow himself.

**I hate this ending, but maybe it's because I'm too tired...so tired I don't think I can stay up at all till 12 tonight...well hope you like this chappie and if not...blame my tired brain...ok...nighty night...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the bad chapter, but I was reeeeeeally tired cause of course it was New Years. Happy very late new years people! Ok watever. Now lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 9 A Sad Goodbye But a Never Ending Love.**

After a good time with her friends, Amy led Shadow back to the fountain. Amy remembered that she had to get there at six. And it was almost six so she had to hurry. Shadow was also in a hurry as well. He had to be there at six also. As the two hurried to the fountain, Amy was lucky that Moonlight and Kaitlyn were not there. Shadow was also seeing that Ash and Conner weren't there either.

The two stopped at the fountain and panted from the running they had to do to get there. Amy sat on the edge of the wall of the fountain breathing a bit more while Shadow stood, but bent over to have his hands on his knees and pant hard through his nose. The two took a second to stop panting. They looked up at each other and smiled. Shadow stood up and sighed a heavy sigh before sitting down next to Amy, "Long afternoon..." he said taking a breath and letting it out again slowly.

Amy giggled and nodded, "It was, yes." she said with a smile, "I'm glad you had fun.".

"Yeah...meeting your friends was good. But that Night guy...I don't know..." Shadow joked looking at Amy with a small smile.

"Yeah...he can be like that sometimes, but he really means well.".

The black and red hedgehog shrugged his shoulders. He crossed his arms and bent over so his elbows where on his knees, "Looks like I'm going back to the castle..." he sighed sadly looking away.

Amy looked at him with concern in her emerald jewels, "How come you hate it there?" she asked having his head turn to meet hers, "I thought it would be great to live in the castle. So...how come?".

With a sigh, Shadow looked away once more and closed his eyes, "It's not that I hate it, but there are some times I do..." he started, "I do have money, fame, and stuff. Hell, I'm going to be king of this land, but...sometimes...I feel trapped. My father wants me to do things his way and so does my mother...I really wanted to leave, but...I don't know...".

The pink flower placed a hand on his face to turn his vision to hers. Shadow's eyes widened to feel her soft touch on his, "It's alright. I feel the same way, but mines a different story than yours...".

"What is your life about if I may ask?".

"Well...I live with a terrible step mother and sisters. I lost my mother when I was little and my father soon joined her, but he died while I saving us in a horrible earthquake... All my life I stayed with them and they treat me like dirt...I'm like a maid to them and I always get repremanded by them, or worse...".

Shadow widened his eyes fully after what he heard. How could a beautiful woman like her live in a terrible life? He thought his life was worse, but now that he knows of another, he felt completely guilty of only thinking of himself than others. Then, his ears twitched to hear a soft sniffing sound from her. He looked up to see her rubbing her eyes and having little tiny drops falling down her muzzle. Was she crying?

Amy noticed that Shadow saw her crying a bit. She blushed a little and turned away, "I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't c-cry.." she stuttered, "my father...always-s said not to cry...but-t...I always seemed to...to..." she was interrupted when she felt warm arms around her shoulders.

She turned to see Shadow's arms around her giving her a warm embrace. Amy laid her head on his chest and felt him softly stroke her quills carefully. Shadow wanted to get her to stop crying so the only way to do it, was by embrace. He held her tightly not letting go till she was satisfied. When he heard no sniffles coming from her, Shadow gently pulled away to look in her eyes.

The pink flower smiled warmly and whipped away the last tear, but another soon appeared, but Shadow's thump took over to whipe it away quickly. She looked in his ruby eyes as she felt his warm hands on both sides of her muzzle, "Thank you...Shadow..." she whispered softly.

Shadow smiled a very warm and rare smile to her. Soon the pair was now starting to lean in close to each other. Their noses almost touched and both hedgehogs could feel each others breaths. Before they could claim one another, "Amy!" a loud call was heard breaking the two's eyes and concentration.

Moonlight was coming down the path with Conner right by her side, "Amy! There you are!" she called out running up to the two, but didn't really care that Shadow was there, "hey...did you have fun today?".

"I did. Thank you." Amy replied happily, tho sad that hers and Shadow's time little embrace was done.

Shadow on the other hand was busy talking to Conner, who ran up to him quickly, "Hey, Shad-uh...sorry forgot your name..." he said forgetting that he was supposed to be in hiding.

The dark prince sighed and rolled his eyes, "It's Blade. And I'm glad that you had fun with this girl here." he said pointing at Moonlight.

"Yeah, we had a good time in the bookstore and after awhile we didn't want to get out, or leave each other." he said scratching the back of his neck with a cocky smile.

Shadow smirked and nodded. Amy was busy talking to Moonlight, but didn't notice that a certain friend was behind her ready to pounce, "AMY!" Kaitlyn shouted jumping on top of Amy's back and giving her a big bear hug.

Amy jumped a bit from the startled attack, but smiled at her friend, "Hey, Kaitlyn. how was the cake shoppe?" she asked looking back at her hyper companion.

"It was great! I met a good friend who is standing right there, mind you!" she said happily pointing at Ash who was also trying to claim a hug from Shadow, but only getting pushed away by his gloved hand, "but all an all I had a fun time! Now I'm tired.".

"So am I...I think it's time to go now." Midnight said getting Kaitlyn off of the pink hedgehog's back, "Hey, Amy, we'll be waiting over to the path to your house." with that, Midnight walked down with a tired Kaitlyn.

Shadow sighed and continued to push Ash off of him as he succeeded in giving the tired black and red prince a hug, "Ash...get off me!" he growled.

"Awwww I just wanna hug!" Ash whinned.

Conner patted his head lightly as if he was a child, "Don't worry, you'll get your chance sometime." he said getting a glare from Shadow back, "hey, we'll go on ahead, but we'll wait up for ya so you can be safe with us." he said cockily pulling Ash so he can walk with him.

Shadow nodded and watched his friends walk away...well Conner pulling Ash forcefully. He chuckled under his breath and turned around to see Amy still behind him. Amy turned around and smield at him, "Well...I hope you'll be able to be ok when your at the palace." she said warmly.

"Thanks...I'm gonna need it dealing with those two." the dark prince said pointing at the direction Conner and Ash went.

Amy giggled a bit knowing what he meant and is exactly the same way with Moonlight and Kaitlyn, "Ok. Well goodbye, Shadow." she said quietly and turned around.

But she didn't make at least two steps before she was quickly pulled back and swirved around to not only see his eyes, but to feel Shadow's lips on hers. Amy widened her eyes completely and gasped in the kiss, but after a second, she closed them and kissed him softly and passionately. But for them, they needed to be home soon. Shadow, hating to do so, parted from her lips and smiled at her, "Hope to see you, too, Rose." he said with another kind smile on his muzzle.

Amy, still in a daze, nodded with a smile of her own. With that, the two seperated backing away a bit before one of them had the guts to turn around so her back was facing his. A few minutes later, Amy finally came to the door of her tower. Moonlight took Kaitlyn to her home so she can rest. The pink hedgehog slowly and quietly as she could, opened the door slightly and got in quickly so Bretice and her sisters didn't see her. She walked up the stairs and into her room.

When she got there, Amy comepletely fell ontop of her bed and sighed heavely. Shadow was everywhere in her mind and she didn't want him to ever leave her. Amy took off her shoes and her apron. She was too tired to get out of her clothes so she fell back onto the bed and cuddle up with the pillow. She smiled much more thinking that the pillow was Shadow himself and kept on cuddling it to her all night long.

**Few...finally. Hey two chappies in one day. Well hope you enjoyed that and please stay tuned for the next uploads. BYENEEEE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I havn't been uploading for a while! Lots of crap and shit goin on and I hope that y'all understand! PLEASE!(puppy eyes) Ok time to start!**

**Chapter 10. A Sad Confrontation!**

In the morning, Amy woke up bright and early to start the morning chores. She got out of her bed and rushed in to take a quick shower. Knowing her step-mother and sisters, they're probably yelling for breakfast by now. She quickly washed her hair and her body in a hurry. Amy rushed out in a towel and quickly put on her dress and apron and shoes. When she was finished, she rushed out of the tower and into the house back door.

Amy got in and started to prepare a suitable breakfast for her 'family' As she was doing so, she remembered the wonderful afternoon she spent with Shadow. She remembered how gentle and kind he was to her and how sweet he was to her friends. Even his friends weren't so bad. At least Midnight and Kaitlyn were able to have fun as well. 'Oh I hope I get to meet him soon!' she thought in her head as she was getting the plates and bowls ready.

"AMY! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!?" one of them started yelling.

The pink maid flinched and sighed, "Oh dear...well time to go..." she sighed as she got the breakfast trays all ready to take up to the three.

A few minutes after taking up the breakfast to her family members, Amy walked down the stairs and grabbed a mob and bucket to mop up the kitchen tile floor. She poured in some cold water and some soap in the bucket. She then started to mop up the floor quickly. Amy made sure to get through some cracks and hard to reach places. "Sometimes...I wish I was living in a castle..." she grunted as she pulled back and fourth on the broom, "that way I wouldn't be so helpless and my family wouldn't be so mean to me all the time...darn...".

When Amy was done, she looked at the floor that was completely spick and span. She whipped the sweat off her forhead and smiled, "Well...that was hard...now to start on my other chore..." she said with a sigh and walked over to the kitchen to start some dishes. A few more hours later, the kitchen and everything inside was finished.

Amy smiled to herself and walked away to the living room to find that Bretice along with her step-sisters in the living room badgering about what kind of dress they would want to wear and such. When Bretice saw Amy by the door frame she scowled and turned her body to face her, "Amy! Just the girl I was looking for!" she said in an angry voice.

Amy flinched knowing her voice it was bad, "Y...yes step...mother...?" she quivered walking up to her with a little nervousness in her steps.

"What were you doing yesturday!?" Bretice asked.

The pink little maid bit her lip trying to think of a possible answer to her, "Wha...what do you mean?".

"She means, 'dear sister' is that when you were done with the laundry, there was more stuff to do, but mother didn't know where you were to get to them." Ariel comented as Sally giggled evilly to herself, "Isn't that a shame that you actually disobey mother's orders.".

Amy opened her mouth, but closed it knowing that what she said was true and she couldn't find any other way out of this mess. Bretice glared completely anger at her and balled her fists up to her side, "Well? Tell me, now!" she ordered.

Eyes now in tears, but tries not to show as much, Amy looked down to the floor and folded her hands to her lap, "I...I'm sorry, step-mother...I...did...go out and into town without telling you...".

(WACK!)

Amy was then on the floor holding her soar cheek that was met with the back of Bretice's hand. Pure anger was all inside and out of that evil black hedgehog and she was furiouse at Amy more than ever, "Amelia! You are hearby grounded! Your chores are triple and you will not ever set foot out of those doors!" she growled as Amy started to get up staggering a bit, "and as for you little friends, consider them forbidden to ever set foot to my proberty!".

The pink hedgehog was in utter tears from hearing what she had said. Amy coudn't do anything, but nods instead. Bretice crossed her arms and turned away from her step-daughter, "Now leave! And if I find out you left again, there will be great punishment!" she threatened.

Amy nodded again and walked away quietlly and sadly. She can hear the giggles and laughing of her agony from her sisters, "Wow! Amy, Rose is in big trouble!" Sally shouted with a annoying laugh.

"Poor little rose all alone now. Well at least you have us...forever and ever!" Ariel said in a hurtful way.

Amy started to shed more tears than she ever did. She continued to walk out of the house and to her tower. When she got in to her bedroom, she fell on the bed and cried her eyes out in a loud sob, "Why...Why!?" she cried, "why...I tried so hard to be good, daddy, but...I just cant!".

Poor Amy sobbed and weeped for a few hours before falling asleep with only a few tears in her eyes wanting to fall on her tear stained face as she squeezes the pillow tightly to her body wishing it was her father embracing his child.

**Poor Ames...I hurt...because I care. Ok, I hope y'all loved this and please review nicely! I am still busy, but I'll do my best to upload a few more this week. If not, then hire Shadow to Chaos Blast me. He'll do that with not being paid...trust me... Ok BYENEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEEEEEEEEEEEY! IM BAAAAAAACK! Sorry it took so long and Im glad to be finished! Well let's start with this story, then I'll do the next one comin up for y'all! Man it feels good to be back! Hope you havn't been saying 'WHERE ARE YOU ALICIA!? I WANT MY STORIES!' Hahaha! Ok let's start this story up!**

**Chapter 11. A Ball To Be Made.**

Back at the castle, Shadow was lying in bed with his arms behind his head and eyes staring at the celing. He couldn't even take his mind off of one single thing he had after coming home from town. A pink, bright, beautiful hedgehog was all over his head and he wasn't even thinking of letting her escape from his mind. Shadow sighed a dreamy smile and continued to look at the crystal blue celing tiles in thought, 'She was so beautfiul...I hope I get to see her again...' he thought.

The memory of their departure had never left him nor will it ever. When he touched her lips, Shadow felt like he was doing flips all over inside. Amy's lips were like velvet and sweet to him, he couldn't even stop thinking of it. Shadow closed his eyes and thought of the kiss again. How her green emeralds sparkled ever so beautifully in the sun and how her lips tasted like cherrys. She was everything he wanted. As he was imaginning himself alone in a white limbo with only his Rose with him, he held her tightly to his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck.

He could feel her gentle heartbeat as she pressed her chest against his making him blush. Amy tangled her hands in his quills as he did in hers. He brushed his hand through her soft pink locks. Soon, Amy's head started to lean up towards him as he started to lean down. Their lips puckered and their eyes half way closed. Breaths almost feeling against their muzzles. Before she could even touch his lips, Amy moaned softly to him, "Shadow...wake up...".

With that, Shadow opened his eyes wide to see Ash right above him with a very funny cocky smile on his face, "Hey, Shadster! You kissin the air, or what?" he laughed crossing his arms.

Looking down fromt his nose to his lips, he noticed that he was puckering his lips to kiss not Amy, but the air itself. Shadow quickly sat up and pushed Ash off of his bed, "Who the hell let you in!?" he growled getting off of his bed instantly.

Ash fell to the floor and crossed his legs and placed his hands on his feet, "Conner did!" he replied with the same smile.

"Ok...where's Conner, then?" Shadow asked walking over to his desk and pulling out the chair to sit.

"I think he's coming up soon. He said that something came up from the king and queen and he was going to see what it was about.".

The black prince nodded not looking at Ash who still sat on the floor like an obediant dog. While he sat at his desk, Shadow placed his elbows on the hard wood surface and rested his head on his hands, 'How...I can't stop having her in my head! I want to meet her..but how!? HOW!?' he thought closing his eyes tightly in thought.

The doors of his bedroom opened and Conner stepped in with a paper in hand, "Hey, Shadow. I got some good news and bad news." he said walking in after shutting the door behind him.

Both Ash and Shadow looked at him confused, "What's the bad news first!?" Shadow asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Seems like the ball you and your rents were talking about...they actually considered this a great idea and they're thinking of hosting it in two days." Conner replied reading over the paper they gave him.

The dark prince groaned and slammed his head on the desk tangling his hands in his quills making them messy, "Why me...?" he murmered.

Ash got up from the floor then walked up to the bed, "What's so bad about it, Shadster!?" he asked jumping up from the floor then landing on the bed bouncing a bit, "You get to meet you lovely bride maybe!".

"Who said you can be on the bed!?" Shadow asked almost like an order to 'Get off my bed!'.

The playful cat smiled cockily once more and continued to bounce making Shadow growl. Conner was quick enough to jump in before things got hectic, "But! There is some good news!" he said jumping in front of both of them.

"What good news?".

"The ball is for Everyone in the kingdom! And I mean everyone!".

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the green hedgehog, "And...what do you mean...everyone?" he asked once more.

Conner grunted slapping his hand on his face, "Really!? When I say everyone, I meant that you will be able to see that girl! That pink hedgehog!" he shouted crossing his arms.

With that, Shadow's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Of course! The ball! Shadow will finally be reunited with his Rose once more! Quickly jumping out of his seat, Shadow walked up to Conner and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Great plan! I'll finally see Rose again!" he shouted shaking the poor guy sensless.

"G-glad y-y-you are h-happ-py!" Conner stuttered as his head was being whipped all over.

Ash snickered watching the whole thing, "Well, at least he's happy! I am, too!" he said happily smiling.

Both hedgehogs glanced at the cat confused, "What are you talking about?" Shadow asked letting his freind go.

"Well...I guess I'm happy cause I get to meet my girl! Kaitlyn!" he shouted in glee taking a pillow and squeezing it in his arms like he was hugging her tightly.

"Oh yeah...now that you mention it...I also can't wait to see her as well... Moonlight was it? She was an inspiration to me than books it'self..." Conner said looking out the window longly.

Shadow sighed watching his freinds go gaga over their fasanations of seeing their girls once more. He couldn't help, but imaginate his time with Rose. The ball was the perfect plan to finally see her once more. He walked back over to his desk then sat down in the same posion as before in thought. He couldn't actually wait till the ball to even meet her once again. Shadow smiled to himself visioning his Rose in a beautiful dress dancing alone with only him. He continuted to vision while looking out of a windown different from Conner's, but with a different thought in his head. If only he knew if she was coming.

**Ok this might seem weird from all my other stories, but I just started so I hope that this little chappie was good for y'all. Ok please comment nicely and BYENEEEE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been sooooooooooooooooooooo long since I uploaded. I've been busy with commision pieces and I'm battling a very bad cold...so nothing ever good happens to me...ok time to start...**

**Chapter 12. I Wan't To Go!**

After the deal has been made from Shadow and his parents, the news of the royal ball was ready to call. Messengers of the castle went all over the kingdom spreading news about the royal ball to be held in two days. some were going to houses telling them about it themselves. Before they came to the Rose house, Amy was busy busting her bust and polishing the floor near the front doors. Bretice had made her more chores than ever after what happened and how shge was found out from going to the village.

Amy continued polishing each tile correctly and sighing every minute, 'I wish I could meet that man...Shadow again...' she smiled in her head. All day long she had the handsome prince in her head and couldn't get him out. Everywhere she thought he was always there. Shadow was everything to her and he couldn't get out. Nor would he want to.

Amy started to polish one tile and after it was done, she sat up and wiped the sweat off her brow, "Whew...that was sure hard..." she sighed till a thought came in her head, "Ahhhh...oh Shadow I wish I could meet you again!".

She locked her hands together and held them to her chest, then closed her eyes in a prayer look, "Please...I wish to see the prince...I want to see him...".

"Hello, my Rose..." suddenly a soothing voice echoed in her head making her jolt.

The pink maid looked around left, right, up, down, you name it. Amy scratched her head slightly in confusion, "What...was that...?" she asked herself.

"Rose...I'm right here, Rose..." the voice came again, but it started to get louder.

Amy looked around once more, but still couldn't see anyone. She finally looked down at the newly polished floor and saw a shadowy figure of...well Shadow. Her eyes widened in shock to actually see him...in the tile...strange, but she was truly happy to see him, "Oh Shadow! Your here! I've missed you!" she squealed happily.

The shadowy figure nodded and made a white soft grin, "I missed you, too, my Rose." he said in a kind voice she missed so much.

"Shadow...I wish to see you! I want to see you!".

"So do I, Rose...but...we will soon...I promise...".

Amy smiled warmly then felt herself lowering her head down to the figure seeing him move his head up to hers. Closing her eyes finally getting what she wanted after her first. Before the two could connect, a loud knock was heard on the door. Amy opened her eyes to see she almost kissed the tile floor, "Yuck!" she shouted sitting back up and wiping her mouth, "At least it's polished!".

The knocking continued making Amy more angry a bit, "I'm coming!" she shouted getting up from the floor and walking up to the doors.

When she did, a large white crow was there in a royal messenger uniform. The crow tipped his hat off to Amy with a friendly smile, "Good afternoon, madam." he said in a kind voice, "I'm here to give you a messege from the castle.".

Amy smiled nicely and nodded her head, "Thank you." she said holding her hand out for the messege, "I'll take that then, ple-OOF!" she was quickly interrupted when Ariel and Sally slammed into her like a raging bull and quickly grabbed the messege before she could.

"That's mine!" Ariel shouted tackling Sally to the floor.

"No, mine!" Sally shouted back holding the messege for dear life.

"You don't get letters since your a fatass!".

"I do get letters! You just never saw one cause I hide them from you, you idiot!".

The crow and Amy, still on the ground rubbing her head, watched the two wrestle for the messege in pure shock and confusion. Both sweat dropped at the sight and sighed. A few minutes later, the two daughters showed their mother about the messege and soon after she read it, Bretice became seriously happy like she won a large castle to herself.

Bretice danced around happily in circles holding up the messege high, "OH! There's a ball in two days and the prince is going to find his suiter!" she cheered.

"Mother! We'll win right!?" Sally asked in a whine.

Ariel scoffed and crossed her arms, "You!? Win!? Ha! Like that'll happen!" she said rudely.

Sally was about to yell at her sister till Bretice stepped in on time, "Now now, girls, we musn't fight. The prince will love both of you equally and you two will be princess!" she said happily, "Making me the step-queen!".

"Awwww mother! Your too sweet!" both chanted hugging each other and dancing around.

Amy watched in a bit of annoyance and sighed, 'Oh boy...this is more creepier than the last time...' she thought, 'Wait...I saw a sentence in there saying that all elegable woman can go!'. She slowly walked up to the three and stopped with a small red blush to her cheeks.

"Uh..." she spoke getting the three's attention, "C-can I g-go, too?" she looked up to see complete shock in their eyes and mostly hillarity.

"YOU?! Why you?!" Sally asked in a very rude tone.!"

Ariel scoffed and crossed her arms with a mean smirk at her step-sister, "The ball only wants beautiful woman!" she said hurtfully, "Not pathetic ugly girls like you, Amy!".

Bretice stepped in and pointed a finger at her, "You wouldn't be able to go anyways! You have chores to do! And remember that punishment about what happened?" she asked making her step-daughter shiver.

Amy felt crushed by the hurtful words. Her heart broke in many pieces not even to be put back together again. Her lip quivered and her eyes began to water slowly, "I...I just...wanted to go..." she stuttered looking at the ground.

"You won't go, because the prince doesn't love you!" her eyes widened in pure shock.

"Your just a maid, and no one will date a maid at all!" her eyes began to water some more.

"If you will go out, you will be a desgrace to the family name! I forbid you to go!".

That did it. The water works came out without anything to save them. Amy lowered her head and nodded, "Y-yes...step-mother..." she whispered.

Bretice smirked and crossed her arms back, "Now that your understood, finish your chores! NOW!" she ordered.

Amy sighed sadly and turned around and left the room with a hunged head and a broken heat inside her chest.

**Awwwww poor Amy... Don't worry, her story will get better! Y'all know that! Ok see ya cutie pies! BYEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Gots somethin to tell yaz! I made a new poll on my profile so go check it out! It's three new stories I came up with, but I like to know what y'all would like me to write after I...hopefully get done with this story. So any who, sit up and shut up and read the cool story!**

**Chapter 13. She's Amy's What?!.**

Through the whole day, Amy did nothing but work, work, and more work. poor girl couldn't help, but cry at most of the jobs she was forced into. She was to wash the windows, scrub the floor, clean out the chimney, all that hard crap. And the sad thing, she had to watch her step-sisters get ready for the ball. Ariel was getting dressed in a green 'V' neck one strap mermaid dress with very frilly frills on the bottom skirt and a ruffled strap on her shoulder. Sally came in with a larger no strap blue 'V' neck dress with a lot of ruffles going down the skirt like stairs with a creepy flowery design on the fabric.

Both girls looked...beautiful, but Amy wouldn't want to disappoint them so she complimented on them and how ravaging they looked. Sally and Ariel just burst into laughing and started to tease her. The rose colored hedgehog bowed her head and left the room almost in tears. She walked in an empty room and started to sob a little, "Why...why can't I go...?" she cried in her hands then.

A few hours later it was time for the ball and for the girls and mother to get ready and leave. The three walked outside and walked to the carriage that was waiting outside for them. Ariel and Sally hoped in after fighting who gets in first and Bretice turned to her step-daughter with her arms crossed, "Well then, I hope you'll stay here and keep the house in order." she said as in an obey.

Amy sighed knowing any word she says, wouldn't even get through to this heartless woman, "Yes...step-mother..." she said keeping her head low.

"I expect a dinner when we get home! And don't even think about left overs if I find a speck of dust on anything!" with that, Bretice turned around and with a 'Humph!' she got in the carriage and the coach drove the three to the castle without a heartbroken Amy.

The pink little hedgehog sighed sadly and walked back in the house which she would always call, dungeon. She got inside and started to clean up a few 'specks' and continued to cry. A minutes in the hour went by and she was still cleaning by scrubbing the tiles of the kitchen floor trying to scrub her tears away till a knock on the door was heard. "Coming...!" she shouted shakily.

Amy stood up from the floor and walked up to the door. She quickly wiped away some tears just in case then slowly opened the door to have her eyes wide open in surprise, "Huh?!" she shouted.

"SURPRISE!" Moonlight and Kaitlyn shouted with big smiles on their faces.

Moonlight wore a simple dark blue dress with only a little necklace on with a gold heart pendant and Kaitlyn wore a yellow dress with short sleeves and short skirt up to her ankles. Both were beautiful to Amy's eyes and she smiled warmly thinking that thought, "Hey! You two look amazing!" she shouted hugging her friends tightly.

Moonlight hugged her then stepped back and made a 'WTF' face, "Uh...Ames...what the hell are you wearing?!" she asked crossing her arms looking at her crossed.

Amy sighed and turned around heading through the living room and into the kitchen, "I'm not going..." she sighed.

Kaitlyn widened her eyes and rushed up fast enough to get in front of her and stop her, "What!? But you have to!" she shouted, "What if that cute guy is there!?".

"I want to! I really do!" boy did she ever. Meeting the prince was the best she ever had in her life. But the risk of her going out and having to deal with a raging step-mother is way too risky.

"Then why don't you!?".

"Cause step-mother threatened me that if I go out without her permission, I'll get very punished! And you two are in deeper trouble because she forbids you to ever see me!".

The whole time Kaitlyn was wide eyed and almost ready to pop a vein, "E...E...EXCUSE MWA!?" she shouted, "You are our best friend! Like a sister to us! No way in hell is she forbidding me to not see you again!".

"And that lowlife cow can kiss my butt! Your going to that ball whether you like it, or not!" Moonlight said walking up and facing Amy once more.

Amy was in complete shock at this. She had a major choice to make. It was either have fun and see the hedgehog of her dreams, or stay in captivity for the rest of her longing-to-be-free life? Amy smiled wide and nodded, "Your right! I want to go! And I will find my prince there!" she cheered fist pumping the air.

Moonlight and Kaitlyn smiled wide, "That's our girl!" Moonlight said happily, "And we'll find our princes as well." she blushed a bit at the very end.

Kaitlyn blushed too, but had a pure smile on her face. Everyone was giggling happily till the two besties saw a look of heartbroken on Amy's face, "Ames...you ok, girl?" Kaitlyn asked patting her shoulder comfortingly.

"I...I can't go..." Amy said sadly looking down at the wooden floor.

"Why not?" Moonlight asked.

"I don't have a dress. Ariel...and Sally...ruined my good ones...".

Kaitlyn was boiling mad that time, "Those three are gonna get a woopin from yours truly!" she growled punching her fist in her palm.

Her other friend calmly put a hand on her hands and lowered them down, "Easy there, wonder girl." she joked, "Ames...it'll be ok. We'll find a suitable dress for you.".

Amy shook her head and started crying, "No...I wont be able to find any dress...nor make one at this hour..." she cried as a single tear dropped to her chest where a golden pendant was hidden.

Suddenly a bright pink light formed from Amy's chest making all three girls shout in shock. Amy took out her mother's pendant she kept with the whole time and saw that the sapphire was glowing brightly pink. Before she could say a single word, the sapphire's light burst out of the gem and right a few feet away from them.

All three girls huddled together in scares and shock watching the pink light start to dim and a figure appearing. When the light was finally faded away, a woman about 45, a black wolf with blue elegant streaks in her luscious hair and fur wearing a gorgeous white dress with silver sapphire gems on her chest and went down to her skirt, but the gems were scattered around the skirt, her hair was pulled in a beautiful bun with a silver pink sapphire encrusted tiara and white strap shoes and waved a magic wand with a blue sapphire on the top of it. Her beautiful blue eyes looked around and then laid on the three terrified girls.

"Oh, hello there, my dears." she said in an elegant tone.

Amy and her friends gawked at the wolf woman in front of their eyes and couldn't say a word, "What is the matter? Did the little kitten get your tongue?" she giggled.

"Hey! I'm a cat ya know!" Kaitlyn spoke up bravely and angrily making the wolf chuckle.

"Yes I know, Kaitlyn, dear." she said happily.

Kaitlyn widened her eyes as did Amy and Moonlight. Both girls were astounded at how she knew her name and she didn't even get to hear it. Moonlight stepped up a little to the wolf, "Uh...you...know us?!" she stuttered.

The wolf nodded with a gentle smile holding her wand in two hands, "Yes I do, miss Moonlight." she said.

"Uh...ok...who are you!?".

The wolf smiled more and looked at Amy with a much wider happy smile on her face, "I, my dear ones, am Amelia's god mother, Twilight the Wolf." she answered awarding her with three pairs of wide eyes at her.

**Well there you have it! The god mother finally showed herself! And that's all there is till next time. Again, please check out my poll! BYENEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all! Some things I wanna say before we start! ONE! To y'all that wanna woop my ass off for not uploading fast, or long, than come an get me but you don't know where I live! Nya! Nya! Nya-nya-nya! Ok sorry. But yeah sorry again, but I'm trying here and doing my very best so BOO!**

**TWO! To TwilighttheWolf, I'm very sorry, but I'm replacing the god mother. Don't worry tho, your definitely in the story, but just not the god mother. I'm gonna get yelled at, but I'm truly, very, deeply, sorry. Friends? Another thing, I'm also sorry you hated the dress. I saw it and I wanted to use it on her since it looked like a god mother would actually wear.**

**THREE! To the new god mother, I asked my best friend/sister, JMxJLxRT, for letting me use her in this. THANK YOU! Welcome Jenni the god mother. XD**

**FOUR! Start!**

**Chappie 14 Going To The Ball.**

All three girls had complete wide eyed at the fuschia pink hedgehog in confusion and shock. Standing before them was a real person who claims to be Amy's god mother. Amy was completely baffled at the sight of her. She smiled sweetly down at the three and knew how scared and shock they are, but gave them time to register. Hey, you would be freaking out to if you had a god mama in the room and met for the first time in your life!

Amy was about to speak till Moonlight got in front of her and Kaitlyn glaring at her, "Alright! Then if your really her 'mother' then prove it!" she ordered.

Jenni, the magenta colored hedgehog smiled at her and giggled a bit, "Well technically, I'm her 'god' mother." she pointed out making the angry hedgehog more angry, "And I can prove it, but taking you to the ball tonight.".

Kaitlyn smiled at her more wide then got in front of Moonlight making her growl a little, "Can you!?" she asked spastically.

"Yes, my dear one. I can." Jenni said happily, "But first, I need a few things. A vine, a rope, a few leafs-!".

Amy walked around Moonlight slowly still a little scared of this, "Wait!" she said stopping her thoughts, "Why are you doing this? I don't know you well at all!".

Jenni smiled warmly and walked over to her, "You may not know me, but I have been watching you ever since." she started, "I saw how miserable you've been for the past years. I also saw how kind and caring you truly are. And for that, I'll grant you this one wish to make your dreams come true for you.".

"Really?! Oh thank you so much!" Amy shouted happily with a wide smile.

Moonlight scoffed seeing that it could be a trap. Jenni, back in her thoughts looked at both of the girls, "Alright now! I need you three to get me some stuff." she told them.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" Moonlight asked.

The magenta pink beauty giggled and waved her wand around a bit, "I need you to find a long enough vine from the trees." she told her.

Moonlight rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen in the back way. Then, Jenni turned to Kaitlyn who was getting more and more excited than usual, "And for you, I want you to find several leafs and a long rope." she told her.

"Yes ma-am!" Kaitlyn said happily then rushed off to find the items.

Finally, Jenni came over to Amy who was looking a little nervous, "Uh..." Amy spoke, but couldn't find the right words to say.

Jenni smiled at her as in saying 'everything will be fine'. Then she started circling her around and lifting her arms up and over then at her feet and hair, "Hmmm...I see...I see, indeed." she mumbled rubbing her chin.

Amy looked at her nervously, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You'll see, my dear." Jenni giggled.

Soon, Moonlight came in with a long green vine in her arms. She was still a little irritated and couldn't understand why in Chaos this weird woman would want her to do this, "Alright, 'god mother'...I brought them..." she said stubbornly.

Jenni smiled at her and was about to answer till the chipper cat came in to the room with a long piece of rope and a few leafs in hand, "I got mine, too!" she shouted in glee.

"Ah! Great! Thank you! Now, Amy, I need some assistance, please." The dark pink hedgehog said happily.

Amy nodded slowly and walked up to her god mother. Jenni instructed her to wrap the vine around Moonlight firmly all around her. The pink hedgehog was more confused on why she should do so, but carried on anyway. She walked over to Moonlight and grabbed the vine from her hands. Then started to wrap it around her slender body. The grey hedgehog was fuming big time about this. She thought Jenni wasn't a god mother, or anything. She thought she was just some crook pretending to be a magical being. Then again, she did appear out of Amy's locket and did all that little magical do dads and stuff.

After Moonlight was done, the pink hedgehog was then instructed to wrap up Kaitlyn as well. Now Amy was more confused than ever and so were her friends. Amy shrugged it off and walked over to the nervous yet happy cat. Amy took the rope and wrapped it around her firmly then took the leafs and scattered them all over her body. After she was done, Jenni looked at the two and smiled.

"Alright now. I'll start my magic and I'll show you that I'm not a trickster." she giggled once more then held up her hand holding the wand tightly in her grasp.

Amy backed away and walked to the side of her watching to see what she was about to do. The god mother then closed her eyes and waved the wand around in a circle. Suddenly, a long line of sparkle came out of the wand, snaking around the two girls. Moonlight was about to shout, while Kailtyn was laughing and giggling. After the sparkle line circled them around fully, Jenni then waved the wand around once more, and finally whispered some magic words.**(Bibbity Bobbity Boo! XD)**.

Suddenly, both girls started to glow brightly in a light blue and green color. Moonlight shielded her eyes, as did Kailtyn and Amy. Soon, the lights dimmed and afterwards, two beautiful dresses were shown on the two. Moonlight was in a very elegant dress that fit her perfectly. The dress was a long ball room gown that had a non-strap bodes with a few silver gems on the top of the breast line and long white gloves that end to her elbow. The skirt was a puffy long light lime green skirt with light frills around. White laced fabric decorated the bits of it and green tiny flowers were scattered around only a few places. She wore light green high heels and her hair was pulled in an elegant bun with bits of quills hanging down and to top it off a light green butterfly was held in her quills just right.

Kaitlyn opened her eyes after the light dimmed and saw she was in a beautiful white ball gown. It was a one-strap over her left shoulder with a white bodes and scattered around the top all the way to the bottom of the corset had light blue gems. Her skirt flowed down to the floor and had light blue flowers on bits of the skirt. And it had about a few gems on the flowers as well making it more dazzling than ever. She wore light blue flats with a crystal flower buckle and her hair was pulled up more nicely in a long pony decked with a light blue flower clip.

Both girls were astounded at the newly made dresses. Amy was star strucked to see the two like this. Moonlight and Kailtyn looked so beautiful and elegant, they didn't look like the friends she knew, but different. The blue cat was twirling around looking at herself all over, "Oh my gosh! This is so cool!" she squealed happily.

Moonlight was still fuming, but enchanted at the dress that magically appeared, "I must say...this dress is very interesting." she said lightly.

Jenni smiled at both of them, "I'm glad you two love your new dresses!" she said happily.

Both girls then stopped and looked at Amy who was still in her rags, "Hold on a cotton picken minute!" the blue cat shouted.

"Why isn't Amy in a dress?!" Moonlight followed putting her hands on her waist and glaring at Jenni.

The beautiful god mother giggled and turned to the pink hedgehog, who was still scared of what's to come, "I know just the trick!" she said happily as she waved her wand around over Amy's head.

Then, a line of sparkle flew through the house and up to her work room where she designed the dresses. The sparkle magically flew to a long light pink ribbon and picked it up easily. Then flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jenni then circled the wand around guiding the ribbon to wrap around Amy's slender waist and all around. Once she was finally coated, Jenni then whispered the magic words once more and soon a light pink light showed brightly covering the scared hedgehog to bits.

Moonlight and Kaitlyn watched in awe to see that the ribbon was turning into a dress like theirs. After the light dimmed, Amy opened her eyes to see she was in the most beautiful stunning dress she's ever seen. The dress was a light pink no-strap ball gown with a gold lining on the top of her chest and her waist with glitter and a few pink gem stones decked around the bodes. Her skirt was long and trailed with pink swirls and jeweled encrusted flowers around the skirt. Her quills were pulled up in a beautiful bun and bits of the quills were hanged down. To top it off, Amy was wearing thick pink glass slippers to match her gown beautifully.

Amy smiled wide and twirled around slowly, "It's beautiful!" she shouted happily.

"Amy! You look like a real princess!" Kaitlyn squealed rushing up and hugging her best friend.

Moonlight smiled at her warmly, "That dress really suits you perfectly, girl." she complimented.

Jenni saw how the girls were squealing and laughing all over. Then looked outside to see a little orange pumpkin with long vines sticking out, "It just got better!" she said happily.

The three stopped their joyful talk and looked at her confused. Jenni waved her wand around and the sparkle line appeared once more. The line flowed around the pumpkin and the vines. Then it started to hover above the ground then magically expanded more and more until it became a beautiful glittering white carriage. The coach was pure white with crystal gems on the sides and the handle was golden and pure. The wheels looked so wonderfully made out of crystal themselves and the seats inside the pumpkin shape carriage was velvet pink cushions on both sides and fitted to have two on each side.

Amy, Kaitlyn, and Moonlight were astounded at the sight of the beautiful decore and such. Kaitlyn rushed over to it and looked inside the carriage in awe, "Oh my gosh! This is so beautiful!" she squealed.

Moonlight nodded in agreement, then looked around the carriage to see no coachmen and horses, "Uh...Jenni? There's no one to get us to the ball." she pointed out.

"Oh! Of course!" Jenni shouted face palming her head, "I completely forgot! Well then...hmm..." she looked around then noticed a pack of four mice, a black bird, and a green toad, "Perfect!".

With another wave of her magic wand, a line of sparkle appeared yet again and flowed over to the six little animals. Then, instantly, a bright light formed around them and started to change them completely. The three girls watched in confusion and awe strucked to see the mice turn into beautiful white stallions with long white crystal gleaming manes and tails. The bird was transformed into the human like driver wearing a white tux to fit the carriage and white shoes to match. Finally, the toad was transformed into a small human like door man standing next to the door for to open for the girls. He wore the same tux and shoes along with an elegant white hat with a grey feather on it.

The girls widened their smiles and rushed over to the coach and carriage. Moonlight saw how beautiful the horses looked up close since they used to be mice, Kaitlyn laughed at how goofy the bird looked in human form, even wearing clothes, and Amy was smiling ear to ear and blushed when the toad bowed before her opening the door for the three. Jenni walked over to them and guided the three inside the carriage, "Alright now. You three have a great time at the ball tonight." she said happily.

"We will!" Amy replied with a bright smile, "And thank you so much for everything!".

Kaitlyn and Moonlight nodded in agreement. Jenni smiled warmly at the girls, but then suddenly turned stern, "That's right! You three must be back before the clock strikes 12!" she told them.

Moonlight raised an eyebrow at the magenta hedgehog, "Why 12? And what if we don't?" she asked.

"If you don't return till the clock is done chiming, then the spell will be broken and you three including everything else will be disappeared.".

The three girls looked at each other shocked completely. Amy looked at Jenni with a warm smile, "Don't worry, Jenni. We promise to be back before the clock strikes 12!" she told her.

Jenni nodded then backed away so the carriage can move, "Now it's time for the ball!" she shouted pointing the way to the castle.

The coachmen nodded and wiped the mice...well horses and finally galloped off to the castle with the girls awaiting their dreams and handsome princes. Amy looked back in the window to see Jenni smiling and waving at them before disappearing in a puff of glitter. She smiled and rested in her seat and looked up to the moon that showed brightly down upon the three, 'Soon...I'm going to see my prince...Shadow...!' she thought with a much warmer and happier smile.

**Off to the ball! To those who hate the dresses and such, sorry I'm a horrible fashion person and I thought these will work...so boo me. XD Well hope you enjoyed this and please stay tuned for the next show! If you like I might put in a song for the dancing and no it's not the song from the original Cinderella... BYENEEE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all! Sorry it's been a long while since my upload, but one, I had to deal with the fucking dentist and later get two freaking shots in my damn mouth! Two, my studio got broken into, but I don't see anything stolen. Three, it's been hell here! So I'm back and glad to be. This chappie is gonna be one hell of a long chappie! **

**Chapter 15 Who Is That Girl?**

At the castle, the ball was going on and it was prepared excellently. Many fine young ladies and handsome men came from all over to dine and dance the night away. Lords, ladies, dukes, and dutchesses came to enjoy a good night's time. Many of the woman from town had come to hopingly be the lucky ones for being with the prince. Speaking of which, Shadow was fuming madly inside trying to get away from the crowed badly. He was tired of the ladies fawning and cooing at him for attention and couldn't even take anymore of this crap.

Quickly, he walked by a nearby wall with a few people around, thank god. He hated this idea very much, but he was able to surpass it only to be with the one and only love of his life. The pink hedgehog, who he only met by chance and was instantly fallen head over heals for. He knew he would see her, but when? Just when?!

Shadow leaned back on the wall and watched the people dance around happily with their partners and many conversations around. He sighed to himself and looked around for two people he thought would be with him. Conner had his hands full, being a handsome man, he was huddled by a massive group of woman fawning over him. He couldn't move and didn't know how to even get out. Ash was too busy being himself and going after the food on the table.

The dark prince sighed once more and looked down at his crystal glass wine. The sparkling green wine inside was just the right color of shade for Amy's eyes. Amy...he still remembered her name and hoped he could see her again. She had been all over his mind after he set up the plan of the ball. 'When she gets here...I'll never let her go...' he thought looking back up at the crowd.

Outside, the three lucky hedgehogs came to the front entrance of the palace wall. The door man got down from the coach and opened the door with an elegant bow and smile. Moonlight stepped out and thanked him nicely and walked off a bit. Kaitlyn came out in a big jump and squealed happily seeing the castle right in front of her eyes. She quickly rushed over to Moonlight and waited for Amy to come out.

Amy, slowly and nervously, stepped out of the carriage and thanked the door man and driver, then walked over to her friends, "Well...this is it..." she breathed looking up at the magnificence of the stone walls of the castle.

"I know! Isn't is exciting?!" Kaitlyn cheered hugging her tightly.

Moonlight chuckled and looked at the large clock, which stood very tall and glowed for the numbers and hands to show, "Alright. Jen said that we must get back home before the last bell rings." she warned them.

Amy and Kaitlyn nodded then all three came through the entrance and walked on in. Inside, Shadow was walking around looking about of the room, trying to find a single hint of pink. All he could see was red, gold, blue and more colors than his love's. He walked on till he was quickly pulled back hard by two hands. He looked back and saw Sally and Ariel holding him down, "Excuse me?!" he asked almost in a demand.

Ariel blushed and smiled, "Your highness. I am Ariel." she said happily.

Sally quickly stood in front of her and smiled bigger, "And I'm her much beautiful sister, Sally." she said.

"Who says your the much beautiful sister?! I am more beautiful than you!" Ariel shouted.

The brown chipmunk fluffed her hair and smirked, "As if! Your just an ugly old hag!" she commented.

Ariel growled then grabbed her perfectly made hair and started pulling on it hard, "You take that back!" she shouted.

Screaming in pain, Sally grabbed her cheeks and pulled them out so she looked all stretched out, "Make me, hag!" she yelled back.

Shadow was completely awed at how horrible and strange these two were. He started backing away from the fighting two, then quickly rushed away before they could notice. That was close. He hated seeing girls fight over who's prettier, who's smarter, who will get his heart? He extremely hated it very much. Shadow walked on to the middle of the room and looked around for anything to at least do for the entire night.

Suddenly, he turned around once more, but was completely still. His eyes were bulged out of his skull as if he saw something scary. No. Not scary. Radiant. He looked over and saw the most beautiful pink hedgehog in the most amazing gown he had ever seen. She looked so familiar, yet he couldn't put his mind to thinking. His whole body and brain couldn't listen. She was stunning. Beautiful. Lovely. Everything he could think of described this flower who so luckily stepped in through the doors of the ball room.

Instantly, just when Amy and her friends came in, she was stunned to see many people look at her confused as to who this girl was. They were stunned to see what she wore and how beautiful it really was compared to the rest they had. Many men were awe strucked at what they saw, but the person Amy was looking at was right across from her on the other side of the room.

The dancers made a path between two. Amy and Shadow stood there staring at one another, nervous and kicking each other to make the first move. Finally, Shadow took his first steps and started walking to her. Amy's feet were planted firmly on the floor. She couldn't move, nor did she want to. She was screaming in her head happily finally seeing the prince again and he's actually coming up to her instead.

When Shadow finally got to her, the first thing he saw were her big crystal green emeralds. Oh did he miss them so. He still couldn't remember where he had seen this girl, but knew deep down she was perfect to him. Amy suddenly was lost in his amber eyes and never looked away. She was completely under his spell and was happily enjoying it. Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like years, till Shadow elegantly, with one hand behind his back and the other out to her, bowed before Amy.

"May I honor you with this dance?" he asked quietly.

Amy blushed extremely and smiled, taking his hand in hers, "Yes." she replied.

The dark prince leaned back again and smiled a small yet great full smile to her. Then lead her to the middle of the dance floor. There, he placed one hand on her slender hip and the other fastened tightly in her hand. Amy placed the other hand on his shoulder and the two instantly started to waltz gracefully through the music. They twirled and moved all over the area and soon succumbed to the tender loving moment which no one could even escape, nor break.

Many girls were fuming like crazy and crying over watching the two dance their hearts out. The two including a very angry step-mother, watched in jealousy seeing this odd young girl waltz in there and steal the man that was supposed to marry them.

Ariel was growling under her breath, while Sally was biting into a napkin in anger. They hated seeing the two like this and wished that somehow it could end, but to Shadow and Amy, they hoped that this magical night will never end. Shadow twirled and twisted around with his maiden tightly in his hands. He instantly knew something about this girl was making him so...in love. Had he finally found the girl he was looking for in the beginning? He hoped and prayed that it was true.

Amy was smiling happily looking deep into his warm, gentle, eyes she ever so missed. She was finally there. With him. Her prince. Was he hers? She really hoped so and really wished. She thanked Jen the godmother for giving her this perfectly magical moment to her. As the two began to drift off in the dance, they soon found themselves dancing out of the room and into the night in the garden.

**Can't think of an ending to this. Oh well. There's three parts in this. The next one if you want to read, is about Conner and Moonlight, Ash and Kaitlyn, and the friends of Amy's like Cream, Night, Alicia, Espio, Twilight(I promised remember?), and another boy OC if I can find one. Hint hint to all people who want their boy OC in this little chappie with her. So if you want to read that then ok. But it'll be a while. So stay tuned. BYENEEEE!**

**P.S. BlackPetals23 wants me to say that she made a poll on her profile. Go check it out and vote please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all! 1. Thank you for still believing in me and thank you for loving my story! Thank you thank you thank you! And I hope my B-Day will be great...probably not...oh well. Well here is the next and please read. This chappie is only for the OCs and other characters. But the next will be shadamy. I promise. ...this is gonna be a long ass chappie...**

**Chapter 16 Love for Some Friends.**

Moonlight glided through the dance floor while the floor was filled with couples waltzing. She hated to dance, but her body continued to sway slowly to the music. She loved this feeling and hated the fact she did. She always didn't want people to know about her hobby to dance. It would ruin her reputation. She had to be strong and hard working to keep her two best friends alive and well.

As she danced and swayed a bit, she got a good look from someone. Someone she didn't know that he would be there. Moonlight breathed hard and fast seeing that Conner is really there. Staring at her with such wide eyes. She hoped that he wouldn't recognize her. Moonlight quickly turned around and started walking back to anywhere to get away from him.

When she thought she was safe, she looked around and sighed to herself, "Thank god..." she whispered to herself.

She then looked up at the area of where the people are dancing and smiled. No one knows who she is, so why can't she dance? Moonlight was about to go and see if she can do a good waltz till suddenly, she was grabbed by her wrist and pulled back, "Huh?!" she shrieked and looked back to see a red bat.

"Hello miss. May I entertain you with this dance?" he asked nicely.

Moonlight started to blush a little but just a tiny bit. She didn't know him and could sense that he only wanted 'her', not to dance. She tried to pull her hand away and growled low, "Let go." she said quietly.

The bat chuckled and pulled her close to him, "I asked you if you would like...to dance..." he asked more serious and smirked.

Now she was mad. Moonlight growled once and held up her fists ready to hit, "Why you-!".

"My dear! There you are!"

Both of them looked over to see Conner coming up to him and her quickly, "Huh?!" they both said together raising an eyebrow at him.

Conner came over and quickly and gently pried her out of the bat's hold, "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but my wife here only dances with me." he told the bat gentleman getting a confused look, but more of a burning blush from Moonlight.

"Oh...yes...of...course...well...goodbye then..." the bat stuttered and walked away quickly and growled under his breath.

With that out of the way, Conner took Moonlight's hand and rushed quickly, but speed walked out of the ball room to the hallway. Moonlight was still blushing like crazy. Her hand was still in his and was holding her much tightly too, "Uh...thank you...sir..." she said quickly.

Conner looked back while walking still, "You can cut the act, Moonlight." he joked.

Instantly her eyes widened and stopped making him stop, "You...you...actually knew who I was?!" she asked in pure shock, "But...how?!".

"Your eyes." Conner answered just like that, "The first time I saw them, I got lost in them. Then when you had to leave, those eyes never left my brain. I remembered them very well the second I saw you in the crowd.".

Moonlight's face turned more red than ever. Conner saw her face and chuckled, "You know...your pretty cute when you blush." he complimented.

Her face grew more red and looked away quickly, "Sh-Shut up!" she shouted, "I hate it when this side comes out! I try to be strong so I can look after my friends and the people I care about, but if people see I'm growing soft, then my reputation is over!".

Conner smiled and shook his head, "Are you serious?!" he asked, "Your cute in every way. So what if people see you like this. It means that you are something else. Something special. You don't want to be stuck up the rest of your life right?".

For a second of thinking, the shy girl sighed and looked down, "Still...I can't have anyone see me like this...they might make fun of me and...I don't want them to think of me different...".

The grey hedgehog smiled more and walked around Moonlight then gently dipped a hand under her chin to lift it up, "Your no different." he said, "Your perfect.".

Moonlight blushed more till she was fully red. No one ever showed this side to her, but Conner. Did he truly liked her? It was clearly true since he's seeing a very tough girl blush instantly in front of him. She sighed and smiled a little. She could at least show a bit of kindness to him after he said that. Conner smiled back and gently pecked her nose, "Good girl." he said playfully, "So...would a beautiful woman like you care for a dance?".

She stepped back a little seeing him bow slightly with one hand behind him and the other to her. She smiled more and took his hand gently, "Of course. I would be delighted." she said jokingly.

Conner stood up and smiled his handsome grin tightly gripping her hand in his. With that, he led his girl down the hall back to the throne room for a wonderful dance.

* * *

Kaitlyn wasn't really into dancing, but did see the good food and sweets there. When she came in the ballroom, along with her friends, she immediately set off to find the dessert table. Sweets always did make her go bonkers. Kaitlyn finally, after minovering through the crowd, came to the table with several divine sweets and sugary goodness. There were bonbons, cakes, cream puffs, everything that made the girl drool.

She started filling her plate full and instantly saw the juiciest reddest apple pie there. It was calling to her and she couldn't help, but rush through the passing bystanders to get to it. Before she could take it, she saw someone take a piece she wanted. It wasn't just a 'piece', it was a very big piece. Kaitilyn growled and rushed over to the man who grabbed it before her.

Kaitlyn caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around to face him, "You jerk! You stole my-!" she quickly stopped the second she saw the eyes of a familiar cat.

Indeed it was Ash. Kaitlyn was more surprised to see his plate the same as hers seeing it was almost piled high as hers. Ash looked at her confused, he didn't know who it was at first, "Um...scusy?" he asked.

Kaitlyn was shocked the most, "I...uh...I...you..." she stuttered.

"Wait...are you...?" Ash mumbled then looked down at her plate and sees the yummy sweets she had on her plate, "KATILYN?!".

The girl hedgecat was now surprised and scared. How did he know it was her, o wait, he knows the kind of food and how much she eats of it. Damn. She smiled nervously and nodded, "Yep...hello, Ash." she said.

"Kaitlyn! My god I waited till this day to finally see you!" he shouted using his other arm to wrap around her waist and hugged her tightly.

Kaitlyn was now dumbfounded. He wanted to see her? She thought it was only her that wanted to see him? Inside she was smiling and cheering for joy. She looked up at him with a small smile and returned the hug, "I'm glad I got to see you too!" she said happily.

Ash let go and looked at her food, "Yep! You still have a good appetite for sweets I see." he laughed.

"So what?! You like them too! Not to mention, stealing MY pie!" she accused.

"Your pie?! I say, this is mine! I saw it and I will eat it!" he told her.

Kaitlyn was about to claw his eyes off till, "But..." he then walked back over to the table and grabbed another fork and came back, "Doesn't mean I can't share." he smiled.

The hedgecat looked at him confused and surprised, "You...would share with me?" she asked.

"Well DUH! But your the only cute girl I would share anything with...almost anything." he said with a warm smile.

Kaitlyn smiled wide and rushed up to him and pecked his lips, "Well come on! I'm starving!" she shouted grabbing his arm and pulling him away to dine on the sweets.

As he followed, Ash was smiling wide and blushing like a fool who finally got the girl he always wanted. Oh yeah, this ball was the best EVER!

* * *

**(you can read this if you want. I just want to give the other OCs some good time)**

With the two couples having a great time together, we come to our other friends who were having a grand time. Cream and Night went together and had a good time dancing to a slow song. Night was very nervous and kept on stumbling over his and her feet almost making the poor rabbit and hedgehog. Good thing for Cream and her good balance, she was able to keep them on foot before it ends badly. Night continued to blush like mad as he held that cute bunny in his arms. He occasionally growled, or showed an evil glare at some men who even looked at Cream and her adorable cuteness. It was a great time for the two and they wished that it would never end...except Night's impossible protectiveness.

Alicia and Espio were there as well and loved to spend good quality time. They danced, talked, and ate while they watched the dancers and couples frolic around dancing around the room. There were times that when a beautiful girl comes by Espio and asks for a dance, and a handsome gentleman walks over to Alicia asking for a romantic walk, or dance, they both turn them down nicely and go off together. There was one time a green bird tried to get Alicia to dance forcively, but Espio noticed and instantly took him out quickly and pulled his mate away. Alicia and Espio never wanted to even look at another until they were through with the dance.

Twilight**(promised...)**never been to a ball before so it was her first time and was very nervous. She was scared that someone will pick her up and take her somewhere scary. She got up the courage and came to the ball. Twilight was now very nervous in seeing so many people there. Even cute ones scared her. When Twilight was starting to walk around the room, she then accidentally bumped into a black bat. She quickly looked up worriedly, hoping he wasn't mad, but then shocked at what he looked like. He was all black with white stripes on his arms and hair, which was short above his shoulders. He wore an elegant black tux with a white buttoned shirt underneath and gold buttons on the jacket and black flats. He was hot to look at, but felt a little more nervous in front of him. He smiled at her and introduced himself to be, Demi the Bat. Twilight felt a little calm seeing his smile to her and introduced herself to him as well. Demi smiled again and took her hand and kissed it gently. Twilight blushed redder than ever and smiled at his gesture. Soon the two were talking, dancing, and having a great time. Twilight was lucky she came to the ball and met a very wonderful man of her dreams.

**First off, thank you DemiTheBat for letting me use...well Demi The Bat. And I can do the other stories too. So thank you and please read the story, but don't have to read the bottom one's if ya don't want. Thank you and BYENEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Like to start off with a few things. xXTwIlIgHt ThE wOLFXx, wow that's hard to type. No offence, but to you, I'm sorry, but I wanted to use another OC for her. I put her on my story and I can do that too. So sorry, but I don't like it that I put her on and you get mad that I did something wrong. So maybe this could be her last on one of my stories, but don't get mad ok? I tried. But this is MY story. So please don't criticize on how I do what I do on this. Thank you. And please don't make an angry review when you read this ok, I get enough of that critic wannabe Lord Kelvin already...**

**And for my friend Your Sinful Desire, she wanted me to tell people about her new story, A Rose's Temptation and wants people to read and give her more reviews. Please read it. You won't be disappointed. XD**

**ROLL THE CHAPPIE!**

**Chapter 17. Time To Leave.**

After a wonderful quiet evening of dancing with each other, the two hedgehogs had to rest. They've been dancing for what seemed like years, but only like an hour or more. Shadow led the strange, yet familiar girl to the fountain in the middle of the garden, they both sat down together close to each other. They're eyes looked away too nervous to even look at each other. Amy was really blushing like crazy. She had finally got the chance to be with her Shadow. Wait...her Shadow? Since when did she think he was hers?

Shadow was blushing as well and did his very best to keep it down. He loved this girl to death and he didn't even know her till tonight. But he still couldn't get how he knew her though. She looks so familiar yet he can't get the name to come out. But what he did know is that she was his and his finally. They soon got the courage to finally look up at each other. But quickly looked away blushing even more.

Shadow cleared his throat and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "So...your a really great dancer..." he said carefully not to have his voice crack.

Amy smiled and nodded, "Thank you...I never danced like that before..." she pointed out.

"Really? Your a wonderful dancer. And you say you never danced?".

Her blush grew more and so did her smile. Amy looked at him in his eyes, "Your a great dancer as well." she complimented.

Shadow smiled his grin he never showed till now, "Thank you.".

The two stared at one another, now not even daring to look away. They continued to focus on each other seeing what their thinking about, or at least try to. Amy started shuffling over to him slowly and moved her hand up to his that was on the fountain edge. When her fingers touched his, she shied away and looked down blushing more. Shadow then placed his hand on top of hers and gently stroked her hand gently with his thumb, making her look back up at him.

"I want to tell you something..." he started looking deep into her eyes, "I didn't want this ball at all. I didn't think this foolish thing would even do me good...then I met someone in town and I wanted to meet her after that. So...after I did, I met you...your just like her...your beautiful, your talented...your everything. Now I'm starting to think this ball was a really great idea.".

Amy took in all he said and smiled happily. He really wanted to see her, too? She was screaming once again inside and tried to contain herself from doing so out loud. She nodded and replied, "I wanted to meet you, too...and I finally got my wish. Everything is just perfect...".

The two continued to look deeply into each other's eyes then started to slowly come together. Their eyes never left each other and soon closed halfway. Their lips parted ready to touch one another. Almost to where she and he could finally seal the thing they wanted all night long.

BONG! BONG!

Suddenly the castle clock chimed loudly making Amy jump and sit up straight with a hand on her mouth, 'Oh no...the promise!' she screamed in her head.

Shadow looked at her worriedly and asked, "Are you alright?".

Amy quickly took her hand away and stood up, "I...I'm sorry...I got...I got to go!" she said in a scared tone then quickly rushed away.

"Wait!" the dark prince rushed up and grabbed her hand once more pulling her to him, "What's wrong?! Did I do anything?" he asked more worriedly and scared.

BONG! BONG!

Amy shook her head with a few tears coming out and pulled her hand away, "No..it's just...I really need to go...!" she shouted and turned around quickly then rushed off to the steps leading back in the ballroom.

Shadow, still confused, chased after her, "Please stop!" he shouted.

The pink hedgehog rushed in the ballroom and looked around hastily and quickly looking for her friends. She looked back to see the prince coming up to her quickly. No time to find them, Amy rushed through the people quickly trying to get away from Shadow the best she can and out of the castle.

BONG! BONG!

Six chimes, only six to go. Amy rushed more and pushed a few out of the way. Apologizing quickly, she rushed up to the doors of the castle and met up with her two friends, "Moonlight! Kaitlyn!" she shouted.

Moonlight looked up at her and waved her hand in a fast motion, "Hurry! Quickly!" she panicked and rushed down the steps to the exit.

"Hurry, girl, hurry!" Kaitlyn shouted at her friend and followed Moonlight quickly.

BONG! BONG!

Amy quickly rushed down the steps, picking up her skirt so she wouldn't step on it. "Stop!" she looked back to see Shadow coming out of the ballroom and down the steps, "Stop! Please! I didn't get your name!".

Amy shook her head and rushed down more and more quickly. Then, when she was about to step off the last step, one of her pink glass slippers fell off and landed carefully on the step behind her. She turned around and about to get it till she saw him almost close to her. Amy panicked and rushed away not caring for the slipper.

Shadow saw the slipper and picked it up, then quickly rushed off to follow his mysterious girl. He didn't want to lose her, but now, he's failing big time.

BONG! BONG!

Amy and her friends rushed to the carriage and got in quickly. The rider snapped the rope and the horses galloped quickly back home. On the way, Amy looked back to see Shadow stopping at the gate to where they crossed. Even at a far away distance, she could see the sadness on his face. She also noticed he was holding her slipper she left. Amy sighed sadly and looked away from the castle as it began to grow more smaller and smaller.

As they were near Amy's house, they heard the last of the bell and soon the carriage, the coachmen, the horses, even the dresses began to disappear. Amy, Moonlight, and Kaitlyn quickly got out before the pumpkin could squeeze them inside it. Soon the horses turned back into little mice, the coachmen turned back into a bird, and a frog. Even the three were now in their old dresses and not in their ball gowns.

The three tired and sad girls walked slowly to the house thinking of what great times they had in the ball and wished it never ended. Back at the castle, Shadow stayed at that same spot, holding the pink slipper in his hands and felt so sad and hurt. His one chance of having the perfect girl, and she ran off quickly. Inside, he was angry at himself for not keeping her there so he could tell her how much he loved her. Now he might never get the chance.

**Poor Shadie. There's always things like this that had to be done, but there will be good in the future...why do I sound like a fortune cookie? Ok hope you liked this and please wait for the next! BYENEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Like to say...nothing. Blah! Ok on with the story!**

**Chapter 18. The Plan.**

In his room, Shadow held the slipper tightly in his hands as he laid on his bed staring up into the ceiling, but more of his mind. That night was the most wonderful, and painful night of his life. He finally had met the girl of his dreams and was about to answer the big question to her till she got up and left. He doesn't even know her name, yet somehow, he knows her so well. Why is that, he wonders. That question haunted him in his mind ever since then. The slipper, tightly in his hold, was never out of his sight. He feared that if something happened to it, then he will never find his love ever.

As Shadow continued to stare at the ceiling, he heard the door open a crack, making his small black ears turn to it, but not his head. Conner and Ash strode in the room with sad, yet bright faces, only to cheer their friend up. Ash walked up to the bed and waved a hand over Shadow's focused rubies, "Heeeeeeeelloooooo?" he said.

Shadow never budged, which led Ash to flick his ear, making it flinch. Conner shook his head at the scene, but more to the troublesome male, "Shadow, when will you stop sulking...?" he asked annoyingly.

The dark prince shrugged his shoulders, not even paying attention to Ash's misbehavior, which was odd. Very odd, "I can't...the girl I finally met...is gone..." he said sadly.

The grey hedgehog sighed and walked to the bed, flinging Ash to the side to the wall after grabbed his shoulder, "I know it's hard, but you have to understand." he told him.

"How?" Shadow asked finally turning to look at him.

"There's always a way, my friend. Isn't that right, Ash?".

Ash, still on the wall with his face to it muffled an answer making the two sweat drop. Conner turned to Shadow once more and crossed his arms, "Your not the only one in this you know...?" he told him.

The dark prince sat up holding the slipper to his chest protectively, "Why?" he asked.

"Cause I met the most amazing girl myself." he answered looking away to vision the perfect eyes he wish to see again, "She was something else. Charming, beautiful, everything. I knew when I met her in the town, we were one. But...she had to leave suddenly last night...".

Ash finally came off the wall and walked up to them, "Same here." he said, "The girl I met was even better tho! A smart, pretty, damn can she eat! I miss her too much after she took off without saying anything...".

Shadow looked at his closest friends, seeing that they too had a wonderful, yet hard time as well last night, "And they didn't leave you anything?" he asked.

Conner shook his head with Ash, "Only a small peck on the lips...".

"And a half eaten cupcake...".

That's weird, yet sad for the poor guy. Shadow nodded and swung his legs around the side of the bed and stood up, "Well...I am not giving up." he said in a determined voice, "I know she's out there and I want to see her again.".

The hedgehog and cat both nodded as well, "So do I." Conner replied, "I want to see my special girl as well.".

"And me!" Ash jumped.

"But...how can we find them?".

Shadow stared at the slipper some more and sighed, "I have no clue..." he mumbled folding his ears to his head.

Ash sighed heavily and sat on Shadow's bed, folding his feet, "Guess that's it..." he sighed, "I mean...what can we do? It's not like we can go to town and start searching by using that thing you have to try on every girl's feet to fit it...".

Suddenly, Shadow's ruby eyes widened completely, "ASH!" he yelled making the cat jump with his tail frizzy, "What was that you said?!".

"Uhh...when?" he asked.

"Just a second ago!".

"...I said 'when'.".

Shadow growled annoyingly, "NO! BEFORE THAT!" he yelled.

"Ohhhhh, well I said that maybe we can-!".

Conner stepped in front of him making the cat angry, "Shadow, I know what your thinking and I don't know if it will work." he told him.

Shadow shook his head, "It has to! I has to work! Weren't you the one who said there's always a way?!" he asked in a mocking tone.

The grey hedgehog opened his mouth, then closed it a second later. The dark prince nodded, "That's what I thought. I know this will work. All I need to do is find every girl that was at the ball last night and try this slipper on her. And if it fits, she's the one!".

"...you've been staring at the ceiling too long, the blood flowed too much to your brain..." Ash commented.

"Shut up! And if I find her, then maybe we can find the ones you two lost.".

Conner, again, didn't have anything to say. He nodded in agreement while Ash was too excited to even say anything, but jump on the bed. Shadow smiled down at the slipper in his hands, "This time...I will find you...my pink princess.".

**The big plan is now on! So next time it's gonna be good...but wait! I still need to get Amy's part of the story! What will happen with her? Find out soon. BYENEEE!**


End file.
